Hunsford Day
by Astonishment
Summary: The day of the Hunsford proposal is repeated over and over, Groundhog Day style; from Elizabeth's POV. This OOC story begins after the disastrous Hunsford proposal.
1. Post Proposal

**Hunsford Day**

**Summary:** The day of the Hunsford proposal is repeated over and over, Groundhog Day style; from Elizabeth's POV. This OOC story begins after the disastrous Hunsford proposal.

**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Jane Austen.

**Chapter 1: ****Post Proposal**

Thursday, April 9, 1812

["The tumult of her mind was now painfully great. She knew not how to support herself, and from actual weakness sat down and cried for half-an-hour."] ["She continued in very agitated reflections till the sound of Lady Catherine's carriage made her feel how unequal she was to encounter Charlotte's observation, and hurried her away to her room."] (P&P, Chapter 34)

["Elizabeth awoke the next morning to the same thoughts and meditations which had at length closed her eyes. She could not yet recover from the surprise of what had happened; it was impossible to think of anything else; and, totally indisposed for employment, she resolved soon after breakfast, to indulge herself in air and exercise."] (P&P, Chapter 35)

Elizabeth took great care to avoid the same paths that she had previously walked with Mr. Darcy; she did not want to encounter him so soon after his insulting proposal. _"My condition in life is so decidedly beneath his," _she muttered under her breath, still feeling the anger swirl around her like a storm. She was determined to put the whole episode behind her. Gazing up ahead of her, she was pleased to discover Colonel Fitzwilliam walking on the path toward her, similar to their encounter the day before.

"Good morning, Colonel Fitzwilliam! I thought you had completed your tour of the park yesterday," she told him with a smile.

He smiled in his amiable manner. "No, I have not toured this area of the park as yet. May I join you?" he asked. She was puzzled by this response but quickly agreed and they continued on the path. She wondered if he was aware that that she had rejected Mr. Darcy's proposal. "Is your cousin not walking this morning?" she asked him.

"No, Darcy is occupied with Rosings estate business," he told her. "We leave for London on Saturday and must complete our annual review by then," he told her.

She was unsure why he was repeating their travel plans that they just discussed yesterday. "Yes, I know that you are at your cousin's disposal," she told him, repeating his earlier comment.

"Yes, that is quite true; as younger son I am accustomed to self-denial and dependence," he replied.

She had previously thought the Colonel to be a proficient conversationalist but he was now repeating the same conversation from the previous day_. "What could he mean by it?"_ she wondered. Not wishing to discuss his cousin any further, she changed the subject: "Do the grounds meet with your approval, Colonel?" she asked.

"Oh yes, very much so; they are cared for most diligently by the Rosings staff," he replied. "The grounds of Pemberley are even more beautiful," he observed. "I hope that you may one day have the opportunity to tour them yourself," he said with a smile.

"_When should I ever have the opportunity or inclination to tour the grounds of Pemberley?"_ she wondered. After her angry rejection of Mr. Darcy's proposal, she doubted that he would ever desire to be in her company again; nor did she wish to be in his company. "This rose garden is my favorite," she told him as they came upon a fragrant garden. "It reminds me of the rose garden at Longbourn," she observed, attempting to change the subject.

"Then you certainly must tour Pemberley," he insisted. "There are several rose gardens, each designed by my late Aunt Darcy. My cousin is extraordinarily proud of them," he said with a smile.

"_Yes, there is no doubt that Mr. Darcy is extraordinarily proud,"_ she thought with contempt. _"Why does he continue to insert Mr. Darcy into our conversation?"_ she wondered. _"Does he mean to improve my low opinion of his cousin?"_ "Mr. Collins is similarly proud of his gardens, Colonel. Shall we tour them as well?" she suggested as they arrived at the parsonage. Much to her relief, Mr. Collins eagerly emerged from the front door and welcomed his distinguished visitor to his humble abode. "Colonel Fitzwilliam has come to admire your gardens, Mr. Collins," she told him, to which he began a lengthy apology for the inferiority of his humble gardens compared to the magnificent gardens of Rosings. Elizabeth had never been so relieved to hear the pointless ramblings of the obsequious parson as she was at that moment; he had inadvertently rescued her from a most awkward encounter with the Colonel.

Once their distinguished guest had taken his leave, Elizabeth returned to her chamber to contemplate her morning encounter. Of course the Colonel must be loyal to his cousin, she realized. Mr. Darcy's inner circle enjoyed his protection and they in turn repaid him with their loyalty. Mr. Darcy must have confided in the Colonel; perhaps he even sent him out to meet her in the park to observe her reaction to his proposal.

Later that afternoon, Collins advised Elizabeth that Lady Catherine had graciously extended an invitation to Rosings for tea. She was hesitant to decline the invitation again; besides not wanting to offend Lady Catherine by declining a second time in as many days, she wanted to avoid any potential questions that might be raised by her absence. Secure in the knowledge that Mr. Darcy would be leaving in the morning, she concluded that one final afternoon in his company should not be too much of a hardship.

When her party first arrived at Rosings, Elizabeth was relieved that Mr. Darcy was not in attendance; however, her relief was short-lived when he and the Colonel entered the sitting parlor. Mr. Darcy gazed at her with his usual disapproving glare. _"Is this Mr. Darcy's way of showing affection?"_ she wondered.

"Darcy and Fitzwilliam, there you are!" the Lady exclaimed. "Darcy, you must come sit by Anne! She has been waiting most patiently for you," she suggested, to Elizabeth's great relief. He seemed uncomfortable with this suggestion but complied without argument, sitting next to his timid cousin. Elizabeth noticed that his arrogant and conceited demeanor did not surface while in the presence of his family; _why would he behave so with her?-_ she wondered. She kept her eyes on the Colonel, refusing to glance in Mr. Darcy's direction. "How is your review of Rosings progressing, Darcy?" asked the Lady.

"We have completed our review and are pleased to report that the accounts appear to be in order," Darcy told his aunt. "We have submitted our recommendations for estate improvements to your steward," he said.

"How fortunate we are to have the expertise of two such knowledgeable men, are we not Anne?" the Lady praised them, with Darcy as the obvious target of her praise. Anne hung her head in response. "We shall be devastated to lose your company on Saturday; however, we console ourselves that we have one more day to avail ourselves of your company."

Elizabeth smiled in amusement of her Ladyship's error. _"You certainly shall be devastated to learn that today is in fact __Friday__ and the gentlemen shall be leaving in the morning,"_ she thought to herself.

Collins chimed in to echo the praises of his patroness and insert praises of his own: "Indeed, it has been our great fortune to host two such distinguished gentlemen at our humble abode. Mrs. Collins and I shall miss the visits that you have condescended to pay to us," he said, bowing grandly to the two men. They both nodded their heads in acknowledgment of his praise.

"I hope Mrs. Collins will permit one more visit tomorrow," the Colonel told Charlotte.

Charlotte was pleased by this request: "Of course, Colonel Fitzwilliam, we shall look forward to it, shall we not Elizabeth?" she asked, turning her attention to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was stunned that the Colonel and Charlotte were perpetuating the notion that there was more time to visit before the planned departure to London. With all eyes in the room now on her, she merely smiled and nodded her agreement. _"What could be the meaning of this?"_ she wondered, lost in confusion.

When tea was over, the visitors took their leave and returned to the parsonage. Elizabeth observed that Darcy had hardly paid any attention to her during their visit; she concluded that he had probably felt just as awkward as she had and was glad to finally be leaving in the morning. When she was alone with Charlotte, Elizabeth confronted Charlotte: "Why did you agree to another visit tomorrow? The gentlemen will already be gone by then?" she asked.

"Oh my dearest Lizzy!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Have you lost complete track of time since you arrived in Kent? Today is Thursday and the gentlemen do not leave until Saturday morning! There shall be plenty of time for another visit!" she explained with a smile.

Elizabeth was astonished; _"Certainly she is mistaken!"_ she thought. "_Yesterday was Thursday! I am unlikely to ever forget that yesterday was the day I received the most offensive and humiliating proposal of my life! Yesterday was Thursday and today is Friday," _of this she was certain. "Today is Friday, Charlotte!" she told her friend.

Charlotte laughed with amusement: "Oh Lizzy, you poor dear, you must be overly tired! Let me send a light supper up to your room so you can get some rest," she said, as she turned and walked to the kitchen.

Elizabeth went to her room and contemplated what she had learned. She was certain that she had not lost track of time but for some reason, unknown to her, yesterday was Thursday and today was also Thursday. _"How is this even possible?"_ she wondered. _"Why has no one else noticed this aberration?"_ She took her friend's advice, ate an early supper and retired for the evening, hoping that a good night's rest would bring a resolution to her dilemma.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Your comments and reviews are always welcome.)


	2. Headache

**Hunsford Day**

**Chapter 2: ****Headache**

(**Author's Note: **Thank you for your lovely reviews and encouragement!)

(**Previously:** Elizabeth had a most perplexing experience.)

["Elizabeth awoke the next morning to the same thoughts and meditations which had at length closed her eyes."] (P&P, Chapter 34)

When the maid came into her room to help her dress, Elizabeth immediately asked her: "What day is today?"

"Today is Thursday, Miss Elizabeth," the maid replied with a smile.

"Yes, of course," she replied in frustration.

At breakfast, she listened as Charlotte and Mr. Collins repeated the same conversation as the previous day. Looking more closely at Charlotte, she observed that she was wearing the same morning dress as the day before, and the day before that. _"How did I previously miss that detail?" _she wondered. She considered staying in her room all day to escape the madness but the notion of being closed up inside all day held no appeal and she went outside in search of a breath of air.

Initially she avoided the areas of the park where she had encountered Mr. Darcy but quickly realized that there was no need to do so since he would not be walking this morning. Once again, the Colonel approached her and greeted her warmly: "Good morning, Miss Elizabeth. [I have been making a tour of the park as I generally do every year and intend to close it with a call on the parsonage. Are you going much farther?"] (P&P Chapter 33)

Elizabeth felt as if she were in a bad dream as she listened to the Colonel repeat the same words as before. "No, I am returning to the parsonage now," she told him, feeling deflated. _"How am I to endure another day the same as the last?" _she wondered. She remained silent and left the topic of conversation to him.

"My cousin will be greatly disappointed that he missed seeing you this morning; however, he is reviewing my aunt's accounts," the Colonel told her.

"Yes, I agree that it would be a great disappointment to be confined indoors on such a beautiful day," she replied blandly.

"His confinement has worked to my advantage as I now have the pleasure of your company," he said with a smile. She smiled weakly at him and quickened her pace towards the parsonage. "Are you in a hurry, Miss Elizabeth," the Colonel asked her.

"Yes Sir, Mr. Collins is still at home this morning, as he has not yet begun his calls on the local parishioners and he would be most displeased with me if I were to deprive him of your visit," she said with a smile. _"At the very least,"_ she thought, _"I shall find some small amusement in watching the parson bestow his incessant praises on the Colonel."_ When they arrived at the parsonage, Mr. Collins eagerly emerged from the front door and welcomed his distinguished visitor to his humble abode. "Colonel Fitzwilliam has come to pay a call on you, Mr. Collins," she told him, to which he began a lengthy dissertation on his pleasure at receiving a call from such a noble gentleman and how a lowly parson such as himself was undeserving of such attentions. Elizabeth's obvious pleasure at this speech did not go unnoticed by the Colonel as he cast her a sideways glance while listening to the sycophantic parson go on at length with his praises.

As soon as the Colonel had left, she returned to her room to contemplate her circumstances. For some reason, Thursday was repeating again. This was now the third time that Thursday had come. What was it about this particular Thursday that would cause it to repeat? Was she being punished by the cosmos for offending them? Had she brought some unknown curse on herself by her behavior? Had she committed some crime against nature? What was it that she could have done? Or was it something that she had failed to do? What was to be done to correct this repetition? Was it her fate to be trapped in an interminable continuum of this most horrific day? How was she to alter the present course and finally allow Friday to dawn? Was karma or kismet or providence intervening in her life? If so, what was she to learn from it? Her head spun with confusion and unanswered questions.

Later that afternoon, when Mr. Collins advised Elizabeth that Lady Catherine had graciously extended an invitation to Rosings for tea, the pain in her head was so great that she begged Charlotte to express her regrets to the Lady. Mr. Collins was apprehensive of her Ladyship's displeasure but Charlotte observed her friend's distress and instructed the servant to tend to Elizabeth while they were out. After they had gone, she wondered what could be the cause of her frequent headaches in the past few days. The maid brought her an extra pillow and placed a warm linen on her head, giving her some small amount of comfort.

Sometime later she heard the doorbell and the maid entered her room to advise her that Mr. Darcy had come to inquire after her health. She asked the maid to express her thanks to the gentleman for his concern and her most humble apologies for being unable to receive him. When the maid left her room, she breathed a sigh of relief that she had successfully avoided Mr. Darcy's attentions. However, the maid quickly returned to advise her that Mr. Darcy had summoned the apothecary. "Oh dear," she cried, "Mr. Darcy must not trouble himself with my trifling headache; certainly it could be of no consequence to him," she told the maid.

"On the contrary, Miss Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy was quite alarmed to hear that you are unwell and insisted that the apothecary be summoned immediately," the maid told her. Elizabeth was astonished that Mr. Darcy would go to the trouble of seeing to her care. She instructed the maid to thank the gentleman for his thoughtfulness and advise him that she would diligently follow the apothecary's instructions. When the apothecary arrived, he performed a brief examination and left her with a powder for her headache. When the maid returned, Elizabeth learned that Mr. Darcy was still in the sitting parlor, had consulted with the apothecary before and after his examination, and was now inquiring after her comfort. Once again, she instructed the maid to express her thanks to the gentleman for his kind concern and assure him that she was resting comfortably. Despite her dislike of the gentleman, she conceded that he had behaved admirably.

Later that evening, Elizabeth dressed for bed with the help of the maid and retired for the night. After the maid had left, Elizabeth tied a white lace ribbon around her wrist and tucked it into the sleeve of her nightgown. She was certain that if the ribbon was still on her wrist in the morning, it would finally be Friday. The apothecary's powder quickly overcame her and she fell into a dreamless slumber.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Your comments and reviews are always welcome.)


	3. Indisputable Charm

**Hunsford Day**

**Chapter 3: ****Indisputable Charm**

(**Previously:** Elizabeth realized that she was repeating the same day but had no idea why.)

Elizabeth awoke the next morning to discover no ribbon around her wrist. "Thursday again!" she lamented, observing that this was now the fourth time Thursday had come. She was in a quandary over what her next course of action should be. Knowing that her best meditations occurred while walking, she resolved to go out immediately after breakfast. Once she was outside, she laughed heartily; Charlotte had been wearing the same dress as before and held the same dreary conversation with her pompous husband at breakfast. How her friend could withstand such a life was beyond her imaginings. She aspired to a much happier married life than Charlotte had settled for. Of course, first she would have to find a suitable husband, she realized as she laughed to herself. "First, Lizzy, you must make it to Friday," she told herself. "But how is this to happen?" she wondered. _"How am I to appease the gods or whoever has determined that I should repeat this day? How am I to change my present course?"_ She needed to get as much information as possible from as many people as possible, she concluded. The Colonel, Lady Catherine, Anne de Bourgh, even Mr. Darcy himself were bound to have the key to solving her dilemma.

The Colonel approached her on the path and greeted her warmly, as usual. After exchanging the usual pleasantries and the same conversation regarding his tour of the grounds, she asked him: "Are you acquainted with Mr. Wickham?"

His pleasing demeanor instantly changed to one of contempt. "Yes, I know the blackguard! He is the worst of men! He has caused grievous injury to my family!" he told her angrily. She was astonished by this reaction. Observing her surprise, he continued: "You must not believe a word Wickham says, Miss Elizabeth. He has the gift of charm but he is a most unscrupulous womanizer. Please tell me that you have not fallen under his enchantment and formed an attachment to him," he beseeched her with the greatest concern showing on his face.

"He is quite charming but I assure you that I have not formed any attachment to him," she told him. He seemed relieved by this and she wondered what Mr. Wickham could possibly have done to evoke this strong a response from the even-tempered Colonel. "Has Mr. Wickham injured a woman of your acquaintance?" she asked.

"Yes, but I shall say nothing further since she is an innocent," he said gravely.

"I am terribly sorry that I mentioned the gentleman's name, Colonel," she said, regretting bringing up the subject.

"Wickham is no gentleman, Miss Elizabeth, I assure you; he is a reprobate of the first order," he told her emphatically.

They concluded their walk at the parsonage and Mr. Collins emerged with his usual, lengthy praises for the noble, distinguished and esteemed gentleman. After the Colonel left, Elizabeth returned to her room to contemplate what she had learned; Mr. Wickham was indisputably charming but apparently had used his charms to take advantage of a woman of the Colonel's acquaintance.

Later that afternoon, after Collins announced their invitation to Rosings for tea, Elizabeth decided to attempt to learn more information that might help her with her dilemma. When they arrived at Rosings, Elizabeth positioned herself near Anne, leaving an empty chair for Mr. Darcy. The gentlemen entered the drawing room shortly afterwards and Darcy took his place between Anne and Elizabeth. Elizabeth carefully observed his intense stare and still saw no affection reflected in his eyes. After Darcy paid his attentions to his aunt and cousin and the Colonel accepted the overly exuberant praises of the parson, he turned to Elizabeth: "How are you this afternoon, Miss Elizabeth," he asked her cordially.

"Very well, Mr. Darcy. I regret that you were unable to walk with the Colonel and me in the park this morning," she told him.

"Yes, I heard that you walked with the Colonel this morning," he told her, confirming her suspicions that the two men had discussed their conversation. "I am pleased that you had company on your morning walk," he told her.

"On mornings when I have no company, I have my letters from my sister to keep me company," she replied with a smile.

"Yes, I also enjoy reading my letters from my sister," he agreed.

"Is your sister well, Mr. Darcy?" she asked him.

"She is quite well; I hope you will soon make her acquaintance. She would so enjoy having you as her friend," he said with a smile.

She was startled by this statement; _"He wants me to meet his sister? What could he mean by this?"_ "Yes, I would enjoy meeting Miss Darcy," she said awkwardly.

When tea was over, the visitors took their leave and returned to the parsonage. When she was alone in her room, Elizabeth contemplated what she had learned; Mr. Darcy obviously admired her and wished for her to meet his sister. How was it possible that she and Miss Darcy could become friends? Should they become correspondents? Or was it his preference that they become sisters? She was unsure of his interest in their alliance.

At supper that evening, Collins extolled unrestrained praises on his esteemed patroness and expressed his pleasure at being the fortunate recipient of the invitation to have tea with her; he encouraged his cousin to appreciate the attentions of such a noble lady. The parson was assured that the Lady's attentions were indeed appreciated.

Before retiring for the evening, Elizabeth tied a ribbon around her wrist.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Your comments and reviews are always welcome.)


	4. Sisterly Affection

**Hunsford Day**

**Chapter 4: ****Sisterly Affection**

**(Author's Note: **Another short chapter – thank you for your follows, favorites and reviews!)

**(Previously:** Elizabeth learned of Wickham's bad reputation.)

Elizabeth awoke the next morning to discover that the ribbon was gone from her wrist. This was now the fifth time Thursday had come. The resolution to her problem still eluded her.

This morning, after enduring the same dreary breakfast with her hosts, Elizabeth decided to avoid the Colonel by staying in the kitchen garden behind the parsonage. She sat on a garden bench re-reading her letters from Jane. Although Jane made no specific reference to her emotions, her melancholy was evident by the somber tone of her letters. Normally her letters were filled with cheerfulness and optimism; however, Elizabeth could detect no such cheerfulness in her recent letters. She could only perceive an uneasiness and discomfort; how she wished she could be with her sister at this moment to comfort her.

The Colonel entered the garden through the kitchen door. "Good morning, Miss Elizabeth, I had thought I would encounter you in the park this morning. I hope you are well," he said with a smile, in his usual amiable manner.

Elizabeth lost control of her patience and lashed out at the Colonel: "Why did Mr. Darcy separate Mr. Bingley from my sister?" she asked angrily.

The Colonel was startled by her angry demeanor: "Your sister?" he asked.

"Yes Colonel, my sister was in love with Mr. Bingley but our family was deemed unsuitable and Mr. Darcy separated them," she told him angrily, gathering her sister's letters. "Read my sister's letters, Colonel," she told him angrily, holding out the letters to him. "Read the words of a young woman who suffers from disappointed hopes; a woman who has been condemned to misery through no fault of her own; a woman who cries every night for the loss of the man of her dreams," she said, shoving the letters into his hands one at a time.

"I could not read your personal correspondence, Miss Elizabeth," he replied uncomfortably, retrieving a few of the letters that had fallen to the ground and returning them to her.

She struggled to maintain her composure: "Tell your cousin that my sister is undeserving of his scorn! Tell your cousin that my family may be ridiculous and inappropriate but I love them despite their failings! Tell your cousin that my fortune may be inferior to his but I if I had all the money in the world I would never deliberately harm anyone, as he has done to my sister and Mr. Bingley! Tell your cousin that my sister is a much better person than I am; she is the kindest, most unassuming and forgiving creature in the world! She will eventually forgive him for his interference in her affairs but I never shall!" she told him defiantly. She gathered her letters and turned to walk back into the house.

The Colonel followed after her: "Miss Elizabeth, I apologize most sincerely." She stopped and turned to face him. "If there was something I could do; any way I could assist you, I most certainly would do so," he told her contritely.

"No Colonel, I should never deny Mr. Darcy his triumph in having his opinion prevail over that of his friend," she replied curtly. She curtsied quickly and went into the house. Once alone in her room, she struggled with her conflicting emotions; her need to protect and defend her sister had compelled her to lash out at the Colonel, who may be loyal to his cousin but was undeserving of her anger. Lashing out in person to Mr. Darcy for his offences against her had not helped to improve her circumstances and she doubted that lashing out at his amiable cousin would result in a positive outcome. Was it possible that her unrestrained anger had caused the repetition of this interminable Thursday? She resolved at that moment to gain control of her anger. Even if Thursday did come again, as she suspected it might, she would not allow her anger to control her or her future.

She decided to decline the invitation to tea at Rosings rather than face Mr. Darcy and the Colonel after her emotional outburst. Mr. Collins strenuously objected such an insult on the Lady and Charlotte overruled him, as usual. Elizabeth read in a sunny window her room.

Mr. Darcy did not call on the parsonage that afternoon.

At supper that evening, her cousin extolled generous praises on the Lady while Elizabeth was silent.

Elizabeth tied the ribbon around her wrist and thought about her sister. Would Jane be proud of the way she had conducted herself, these many Thursdays? Somehow, she felt that even though Jane would support her regardless of her lapses in judgment, she had not conducted herself well; certainly Jane would never resort to such discourteous behavior by insulting Mr. Darcy, the Colonel or anyone for that matter. She closed her eyes and said a prayer, asking for strength, courage, wisdom and forbearance through this most difficult time. She fell asleep and dreamt of simpler times when she and Jane were children.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Your comments and reviews are always welcome.)


	5. Gentle Soul

**Hunsford Day**

**Chapter 5: ****Gentle Soul**

**(Author's Note: **Thanks again for your lovely reviews!)

(**Previously:** Elizabeth confronted the Colonel over Darcy's interference in Jane's life.)

Elizabeth was not surprised the next morning that there was no ribbon around her wrist; she had behaved badly and certainly the gods or providence or whatever had taken control of her life could not be pleased with her performance. After breakfast, she went out the kitchen door in search of diversion and walked toward the stable. A groomsman ran to her immediately: "Will you be riding today, Miss?" he asked her.

Elizabeth considered this question for a moment; she was not a rider. She was, in all truthfulness, afraid of horses, having fallen and been kicked as a child, but she had watched her sister Jane ride many times. "Yes, your gentlest horse, if you please," she replied. As she waited for the horse to be readied, she contemplated her decision. She was confident that Charlotte would not mind if she borrowed her horse and saddle to take a short ride. She would simply meander in the paths behind the parsonage and enjoy a few moments of quiet solitude. It was not an endeavor that she was accustomed to but certainly she should not be expected to behave in the same way that she had in the past. Why should she not avail herself of a new opportunity during the most stressful time of her life? The groomsman appeared with the horse, assisted her into the saddle and she set out walking on a small path behind the parsonage; "Yes this is perfect,"said she as she tried to recall how her sister held the reins and balanced in the saddle. "This is exactly how I would wish to spend my morning." The horse was gentle and calm and proved to be excellent company, asking not one question and offering no opposing opinions to her quiet contemplations.

They continued on the path for a short time until the path became narrower and the horse became nervous. "You are doing a fine job, Matilda," she told the horse, attempting to encourage and comfort her. "I really should have asked your name before I left the stable but Matilda seems right for you, do you not agree?" The horse stepped into a crevice and lost her footing, throwing Elizabeth forward. When she hit the ground, she heard and felt a snap in her wrist. Momentarily stunned, she lay on the ground covered in leaves, pine needles and all manner of debris. The horse gently nudged her and Elizabeth gazed into her soulful eyes. "So then, your name is not Matilda?" she asked with a painful laugh. She held onto the bridle and the horse helped her to get to her feet. "You are a gentle soul, my dear horse. Do you perhaps have any advice for me?" she asked, gently stroking her soft nose. The gentle soul snorted in response. "Yes, I agree, this was a terrible idea!"

Determined to return to the parsonage, she cradled her injured wrist with her opposite arm while holding onto the reins. As she walked she tried not to think about the pain in her wrist and the dirt covering her skirts and hair. "Come gentle soul, let us get you back to your cozy stable," she told the horse as she slowly walked back up the path. "Perhaps you can give me some advice. You see, today is Thursday, yesterday was Thursday and the day before that – well you see, I am in quite a quandary and am desperate to get to Friday somehow," she explained. The horse snorted. "Yes, I agree, it is quite difficult to believe," she replied.

After a few minutes she observed the Colonel as he walked towards her: "The groomsman advised me that you had taken a ride, Miss Elizabeth," he told her as he approached. Noticing her debris covered clothing and hair, he became alarmed. When he came closer, her broken wrist was clearly visible. "Oh dear, that will never do," he exclaimed as he grasped the horse's reins.

"Yes, I am afraid I am in need of assistance," she said, holding her arm close to her body, now trembling with pain.

With her permission, the Colonel lifted Elizabeth onto the horse and quickly guided her back to the stable. He assisted her into the parsonage kitchen and alerted the staff that Elizabeth was in need of a doctor. Charlotte and the maid rushed Elizabeth upstairs to her room and attended to her as best they could; removing her debris-covered dress, brushing the debris out of her hair and soaking her wrist in cold water, while they waited for the doctor.

The doctor came and attended to Elizabeth, setting her wrist with a splint, wrapping it securely and leaving her with a powder for the pain.

After she had slept for a few hours, she went below stairs to sit with Charlotte and was surprised to discover Mr. Darcy and the Colonel in the sitting parlor. Charlotte jumped up to assist her friend and guided her to a chair near the fireplace, covering her with a blanket and providing extra pillows to support her wrist. "Mr. Darcy and the Colonel have been waiting for you, Lizzy. They arrived while the doctor was tending to your injury," Charlotte advised her.

Elizabeth was surprised that Mr. Darcy and the Colonel would spend several hours waiting for word of her condition; surely they had better options to occupy their time, she thought. Darcy came closer and knelt by her side: "How are you, Miss Elizabeth" he asked her, with a worried look on his brow.

"I am well as can be expected, Mr. Darcy," she told him with a weak smile.

"My friend is normally quite sensible but I fear she lost her good sense when she decided to ride today," Charlotte told the gentlemen.

"But how did this happen?" Darcy asked. "I thought you to be an accomplished rider?"

Charlotte laughed upon hearing this: "My friend has many accomplishments but rider is not one of them!" she told Darcy.

Darcy became alarmed: "Then why did you ride, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked her.

"I have observed others riding with ease so I thought it must not be too difficult," she replied.

"We all must be aware of our limitations, Miss Elizabeth," he told her with great seriousness.

She became annoyed by this statement: "Yes, you are quite correct Mr. Darcy. I am fully aware that my knowledge of horses is quite limited. Also among my limitations are my inferior connections, my inappropriate family and my lack of fortune," she replied coldly, her irritation now on full display. "Did I omit anything Mr. Darcy? Perhaps I should also mention my lack of drawing skills and formal education," she said with her anger fully reflected in her eyes.

Mr. Collins became alarmed at the lack of respect shown by his cousin to his esteemed visitor:  
"Cousin, you must remember your station," he cautioned her.

"Yes, Mr. Collins, I am perfectly aware of my insignificance in the world; however, I am far too lowly for anyone to notice," she replied bitterly.

Charlotte jumped up to silence her friend: "You must forgive Lizzy, Mr. Darcy; it appears that the remedy the doctor has given her has made her over-tired," she said, covering for Elizabeth's rude outburst.

Darcy stood: "We shall take our leave so you can rest, Miss Elizabeth," he told her, bowing to her and to his hosts before leaving with the Colonel.

Charlotte and the maid brought Elizabeth upstairs to her chamber. "Mr. Darcy is in love with you, Lizzy," Charlotte told her.

Elizabeth hung her head: "Yes I know," she admitted.

"Then why were you so rude to him?" Charlotte asked.

Elizabeth was defiant: "Even if I was rude, I have just cause; he treats me as though I am vastly inferior to him; as though I am no better than a common servant," she exclaimed in disgust. The maid flinched upon hearing this, gave a small curtsey and headed for the door. Elizabeth was suddenly contrite: "Oh dear Elena, I apologize, I meant no offense, please forgive me," she said, filled with remorse. The maid curtseyed and left the room.

"Her name is Helena, Lizzy," Charlotte corrected her. "Really, I have never seen you treat a servant so rudely!" she exclaimed.

"Oh Charlotte, I am so sorry, please forgive me," Elizabeth cried.

"I fail to understand why you would show remorse for offending a servant but no remorse for offending Mr. Darcy!" Charlotte reproached her. "Both are undeserving of your scorn!" Elizabeth shook her head in response. "Why are you so unforgiving?" Charlotte asked her.

Elizabeth was startled by this question: _"Why __am__ I so unforgiving?"_ she wondered. She had no answer to this question; even with the influence of her sister who was the most forgiving creature on earth, she still harbored resentments toward people who had offended her. She recalled a similar statement that Mr. Darcy had made at Netherfield: ['I cannot forget the follies and vices of others so soon as I ought, nor their offences against myself…my temper would perhaps be called resentful.'] "_I possess the very same shade in my own character. Perhaps we are not so different after all. Certainly being unforgiving is not a quality to be proud of,"_ she thought. She had never taken the time to assess her own character but was very quick to assess the inadequacies of others. "_Is that not what I despise about Mr. Darcy?"_ she asked herself.

"Never mind, Lizzy, the doctors remedy has made you irritable; go to sleep," she instructed her friend.

"Yes, yes, I fear you are right, I am sorry," Elizabeth replied repentantly.

Charlotte arranged her pillows, making sure that her injured wrist was properly supported. "What is your horse's name?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"Serena," she replied. Shaking her head at her friend, she continued: "You know that besides putting yourself at risk with your careless behavior, you also put Serena at risk. She could have been severely injured," Charlotte scolded her friend. "If Serena had broken a bone, there would have been no way to save her."

"I am so sorry, Charlotte," she replied contritely as Charlotte closed the door behind her. Filled with misery, tears sprang to her eyes: "Well, so much for controlling your anger, Lizzy!" she cried, reprimanding herself. "You ruined the entire day; offending Charlotte, Mr. Collins, Mr. Darcy and Helena and quite possibly Serena, breaking your wrist and disappointing everyone in the process!" she admonished herself, as she recalled each of her offences. "With any luck, tomorrow will be Thursday and we can try again." Grief, exhaustion, humiliation and the doctor's remedy overcame her and she fell into a deep slumber.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Your comments and reviews are always welcome.)


	6. Conceited & Thoughtful

**Hunsford Day**

**Chapter 6: ****Conceited & Thoughtful**

(**Previously:** Elizabeth went for a ride, sustained a painful injury and lost her temper.)

When Elizabeth awoke in the morning, there was no splint on her wrist. She said a brief prayer of thanks that she had been spared the painful recovery of a broken bone and that her insulting and offensive display of behavior had been erased from the collective memory of the universe. She vowed to conduct herself in a manner befitting a Bennet sister.

After breakfast, she met the Colonel; after their usual conversation about his review of the estate, she asked him: "What would your mother do if she had no sons, five daughters and her estate was entailed away to the male line?"

"Oh, dear, that is quite a dilemma, is it not?" he replied.

"Indeed it is. You can well imagine that my Mama is quite desperate to ensure that her daughters are successfully matched before my father's demise," she explained.

"Yes, I can imagine that my Mama would feel the same; of course, being the wife of an earl adds to her advantage," he said.

"Yes, but if the impending demise of the earl would mean that she and her daughters would lose their beloved ancestral home, she might resort to desperate measures," she insisted.

"I believe she would, Miss Elizabeth; nothing is stronger than a mother's desire to protect her children," he agreed.

"Unfortunately, your cousin has observed my Mama's behavior and considers her lacking in propriety. I suspect that he regards me with similar distain," she told him, knowing the opposite to be true.

"Nothing could be further from the truth, Miss Elizabeth. Darcy has been very complimentary of you and your behavior," he replied.

They arrived at the parsonage and Elizabeth was silent while the parson extolled his generous praises on the Colonel. When she was alone in her room, she contemplated their conversation; she concluded that for some reason, unknown to her, Mr. Darcy was willing to overlook her family's shortcomings for his own match but found her family unsuitable for Mr. Bingley. She recalled his statement regarding Mr. Bingley during his proposal: ['Towards him I have been kinder than to myself.'] _"What could he have meant by that?"_ she wondered. If he considered her family so objectionable, why would he consider her at all? Why protect Mr. Bingley but accept the troublesome Bennet family for himself? How insulting! How offensive! How could she accept him knowing how much he despised her relations?-she wondered.

When she was advised of the invitation to tea, she made her excuses and received the expected support from Charlotte. Mr. Darcy arrived as expected and she dreaded his address: "I heard you were ill and came immediately to look after you. I hope you are feeling better," he said.

She replied that she was as well as could be expected. He seemed satisfied with this response and sat down; however after a few moments he rose to pace in front of the fireplace. "In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you…"

"No Mr. Darcy, I beg of you," she urgently interrupted him.

"…how ardently I admire and love you," he told her.

She struggled to contain the tears that threatened to emerge, feeling quite frustrated at her failure to change the course of events. "How can you love someone who is not handsome enough to tempt you?" she asked through misty eyes.

He was started by this question and became immediately remorseful: "Miss Elizabeth, I apologize most sincerely for my thoughtless remark on the evening we first met," he told her.

She continued: "Why would you give consequence to a woman with such inferior circumstances?" she said angrily, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, attempting to compose herself.

"Miss Elizabeth, if you will allow me to explain," he began. She turned her back on him and dabbed her eyes. Darcy continued: "I regret my comments that evening; I was in a foul mood. I detest balls in general and dancing in particular; the obligation to dance with every unmarried women in attendance is a burden that I prefer to decline, if at all possible. Unfortunately, I did not realize until later that I had declined to dance with the 'jewel of the county'", he said, repeating Sir William's comment.

She turned to face him: "Yes, that is a very pretty compliment, Mr. Darcy," she said, her eyes still misty, "and now I suppose you will tell me how much you admire me despite my unsuitable family." He flinched at this remark. "How you have put aside your revulsion of my inferior circumstances despite the expectations of your family," she snarled at him.

He stood there speechless, immobile, staring at her.

She had no desire to continue this awkward encounter: "Mr. Darcy, will you kindly excuse me? I fear I am unfit for company at the present time," she said, shaking with anger and struggling to suppress her tears.

He was immediately crestfallen: "Of course, Miss Elizabeth; I shall call on you tomorrow," he told her. He took his leave and on his way out he asked a servant to assist her up to her chamber. "I believe Miss Elizabeth would benefit from a cup of tea," he told the servant as he turned and walked out the door.

She steamed silently in her room: _"That dreadful man! How can he be so conceited, arrogant and thoughtful all at the same time?"_ she thought as she sipped her tea. Suddenly recalling her commitment to control her anger, she became remorseful that she had failed to do so once again: _"What is it about Mr. Darcy that makes me lose control of my temper?" _she wondered.

Before retiring for the evening, she tied a ribbon around her wrist.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Your comments and reviews are always welcome.)


	7. Self Recrimination

**Hunsford Day**

**Chapter 7: ****Self Recrimination**

**(Author's Note: **Thank you for your lovely reviews and encouragement!)

**(Previously: **Darcy declared himself and Elizabeth challenged him, losing her temper once again.)

Elizabeth awoke the next morning to discover that the ribbon was gone. She was determined to gain more information from the Colonel; _"He must be the key to my freedom,"_ thought she.

After they had exchanged the usual pleasantries, she asked: "Does Mr. Darcy intend to marry Miss Bingley?" knowing full well that he had no such intentions.

"I am sure that Miss Bingley would like nothing better than to win the conquest that she has so diligently pursued but I fear that her attentions have all been for naught; Darcy has no inclination to be conquered by the lady," the Colonel replied with a smile.

"I feel certain that he would prefer a woman with Miss Bingley's accomplishments," Elizabeth replied. "She once told me that an accomplished woman must be well versed in music, singing, dancing, and the modern languages to be considered truly accomplished. My meager talents could never hope to rival those of Miss Bingley's," she told him.

"And Miss Bingley could never hope to divert Darcy's attention like a beautiful woman with a sharp intellect and witty repartee," he replied.

"Perhaps his inclinations lean toward Miss de Bourgh," she suggested with a sly smile.

He smiled once more: "Ah yes, the fantasy engagement that my aunt has so vigorously pursued since Anne was born. I fear that her daughter's match with Darcy is a fantasy that shall never come to pass," he told her. "Neither Darcy nor Anne have any interest in the match."

"Well then, I hope that Mr. Darcy finds a suitable match," she told the Colonel.

"I believe that Darcy's match is closer than you imagine," he replied with a dazzling smile. They continued on the path and arrived at the parsonage to the eloquent praises of the parson. After a short visit, the Colonel took his leave and Elizabeth returned to her room. She had already decided to decline the invitation to tea in favor of waiting for Darcy's visit.

He inquired after her health and was told that she was as well as could be expected, he paced in front of the fireplace. "In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

She knew what was coming and braced herself for the assault that she was about to receive, which was brusquely delivered. Knowing in advance of his insults regarding her inferior connections and circumstances, she was able to temper her response. "I accept your offer with two conditions, Mr. Darcy," she replied. "My sister still loves Mr. Bingley. If Mr. Bingley still holds any affection for her, would you consider advising him to call on Jane in London? She hopes to renew their acquaintance," she told him calmly.

He appeared to be surprised by this question but had no hesitation with his response: "Consider it done," he quickly told her.

She was pleased at her success and continued: "I thank you most sincerely, Sir. The other condition is that you give Mr. Wickham the living that was bequeathed to him," she demanded defiantly.

"I shall do no such thing!" he replied angrily with clenched fists.

"Why would you ignore the final wishes of your father and deny the living to Mr. Wickham?" she asked angrily.

He responded with anger: "The living was offered as soon as it became available but was refused by the man himself; he was paid the value of the living, by his own demand!" Upon seeing her astonishment, he continued: "I suppose Wickham neglected to inform you of this detail." She was hardly able to comprehend what he had said; _"Certainly this must be false!"_ she thought. She recalled her conversations with Mr. Wickham; he had been quite clear on his disappointment and impoverished circumstances. If he had been paid, certainly he would not have been forced to join the military as a means of employment. She remained silent when he interrupted her contemplations.

"Why would you accept my offer on a condition related to Wickham? Certainly you could not take the word of a scoundrel over that of my own!" he angrily insisted.

She was immediately contrite. "I meant no offence, Sir, I was unaware that Mr. Wickham was a scoundrel," she said meekly, which was in her mind only a trifling falsehood since she had learned the same from the Colonel but since that conversation had never technically taken place…

"Will there be no end to that man's intrusion into the lives of the women I love!" he said angrily, pacing in front of the fireplace.

She was startled by this statement. _"The women he loves?"_ she wondered, _"assuming that one of the women is me, who could be the other women?" _she wondered. The Colonel had mentioned that Wickham was a womanizer. _"Did Mr. Wickham impose on a woman that Mr. Darcy loves?" _she wondered.

There was no opportunity to obtain any further information on this matter because they were interrupted by the sound of Lady Catherine's carriage approaching the parsonage. "Miss Elizabeth, shall we continue our conversation in the morning?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir, I shall look forward to meeting you in the park," she told him, casting her eyes down. He took his leave, briefly spoke to the Collins' and walked up the path toward Rosings.

"Lizzy, I thought Mr. Darcy might call on you," Charlotte told her with a knowing smile. Not wanting to discuss her conversation with Mr. Darcy, she claimed that her headache had worsened and hurried to her room to contemplate what she had learned. Mr. Darcy was willing to reverse his interference with Jane and Mr. Bingley but he was unmovable on the subject of Mr. Wickham. The living that had supposedly been denied had actually been paid in cash and a woman loved by Mr. Darcy was harmed by Mr. Wickham. She could think of only two women who could have been harmed; his cousin Anne de Bourgh, who was supposedly intended to be his future wife; or his sister Miss Darcy. "_Could Mr. Darcy have been in love with Miss de Bourgh?" _she wondered. _"Certainly his aunt was in favor of the match but if he had been in love with his cousin, why would he make an offer to me?"_ she wondered. _"Why would he leave her company to call on me and offer his hand?"_ Based on the opinions expressed by the Colonel and her own observations, she could only conclude that Darcy did not love his cousin, leaving the other woman to be his sister.

Recalling the Colonel's remarks about Wickham's womanizing, she was horrified by this revelation. _"Poor Miss Darcy! So young and innocent!"_ The knowledge that she had been victimized by Mr. Wickham brought tears to her eyes. Of course her guardians would be offended by the very mention of his name; which she had done with unreserved frequency in her conversations with the two men. She was mortified at her unintended insult to the two men who held such importance in the care and nurture of young Miss Darcy. The headache that she had earlier claimed now claimed her. She collapsed on the bed, fraught with self-recriminations. How could she have believed the falsehoods of Mr. Wickham and mistrusted Mr. Darcy? She recalled how Mr. Wickham had confided his story to her almost immediately upon their acquaintance. _"Should I not have questioned his familiar manner? How could I have been so easily taken in by his story?_ _How vain I have been; favoring the attentions of one man and neglecting the attentions of another! How foolishly I have behaved! I must certainly be the most ridiculous simpleton that ever existed! _She continued berating herself until she became drowsy and dressed for bed. Before retiring for the evening, she tied a ribbon around her wrist.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Your comments and reviews are always welcome.)


	8. A Succession of Thursdays

**Hunsford Day**

**Chapter 8: ****A Succession of Thursdays**

**(Previously:** Elizabeth failed to control her temper once again.)

**(Author's Note:** Dear Readers, thank you for your lovely reviews and encouraging comments. Please keep in mind that some characters are intended to be OOC. To LotsOfLaundry: I hope you recognize your influence in this chapter!)

~~Thursday~~

"I give up!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she awoke to find no ribbon around her wrist. After breakfast, she walked behind the parsonage and found a small, babbling brook. She walked along the brook, crossed over and walked along the other side of the brook multiple times, successfully avoiding the Colonel. Later in the afternoon, she accompanied the Collins' to tea at Rosings, sat close to Charlotte, kept her eyes diverted from Mr. Darcy and declined to join in the conversation. That evening, she listened quietly as her host and hostess held the same dreary conversation that she had heard innumerable times before. At the end of the day when she was alone in her chamber, she concluded that this approach had not been a good solution to her dilemma; in fact, it had been the most boring day of her life!

~~Thursday~~

When Lady Catherine announced at her tea gathering that she would be devastated to lose her nephews' company, Elizabeth suddenly felt the need for amusement; she allowed her cup of tea to wobble precariously on its saucer and then spill its contents into Mr. Darcy's lap. He jumped up in surprise at having the warm liquid soak his clothing while a footman attempted to assist him with linen towels. Mr. Darcy excused himself and left the room. The Colonel and Anne attempted to hide their smiles, the parson apologized profusely for his cousin's clumsiness and the Lady silently steamed at having her tea gathering thusly interrupted.

~~Thursday~~

During tea, Elizabeth addressed Lady Catherine: "Are you familiar with Mr. Wickham?" The entire atmosphere in the sitting parlor became suddenly charged with emotion.

"Why would you mention that blackguard's name?"

"Is there nowhere I can escape the mention of that name?"

"I believe you have offended her Ladyship, Cousin."

"Yes, Miss Bennet, we are familiar with the man; he is the son of the elder Mr. Darcy's late steward. Darcy and Wickham were great friends when they were children and they went to university together; but Wickham chose a different path and I cannot regret that the friendship was irretrievably broken. Wickham has spent his time in idle and disreputable pursuits and is not the type of man that a gentlewoman like you should be associated with, Miss Bennet."

"Yes, ma'am."

~~Thursday~~

During tea, Elizabeth addressed Anne: "Have you visited London lately, Miss de Bourgh?"

"Goodness, no! Anne has no use for London!" the Lady replied on behalf of her daughter. "The air is not fit to breathe! She prefers the fresh air of the country, do you not Anne?" she asked her daughter.

Anne replied with a small nod and hung her head. Elizabeth noticed that Anne rarely spoke for herself; _was that truly her choice or was that decision made for her?-_ she wondered.

~~Thursday~~

After breakfast, Elizabeth waited for a private moment to address Charlotte: "Have you ever repeated the same day over and over again?" she asked her friend.

Charlotte considered this question for a moment: "Well, I have had many days that seemed like any other day, but I suppose life if what you make of it," Charlotte told her.

"Yes, but what if the same day happened over and over, like this one; Thursday, every day, the same as before?" she pressed on.

Charlotte laughed with amusement: "Oh Lizzy, what an active imagination you have! Perhaps since you are away from home, you need to divert your attention. Why not take a walk? Walking always clears your mind," she suggested.

"Yes, I believe I shall," she replied, hiding her disappointment.

~~Thursday~~

As she walked with the Colonel, Elizabeth asked him: "How should a young woman behave if she admires a man?"

"Are you referring to present company, perhaps?" he inquired.

She shook her head: "I am referring to my sister Jane; she admired Mr. Bingley but she is very modest and aware of propriety. You know, of course, that if a woman showed affection for a man who has made no declaration, her behavior would be considered highly improper. Jane would never want to be perceived as forward," she explained.

"I agree, such behavior would be considered improper," he told her.

She continued: "However, when Mr. Darcy observed my sister's gentle demeanor, he detected no display of affectionate regard and convinced Mr. Bingley to sever the acquaintance. "

"Perhaps my cousin is not as astute in the complexities of a young woman's affections as he perceives himself to be," he suggested.

"I dare say he is not," she agreed.

~~Thursday~~

Elizabeth walked with the Colonel: "Tell me about your cousin; is he as arrogant and conceited as he seems?" she asked.

The Colonel smiled at this question: "I can well understand how you might perceive him to be so; however he is quite the opposite. He is a loving brother, a faithful friend and a compassionate master. Each of his friends, family, and employees receives his support and protection."

She pressed on: "And what of those of us outside his circle? Are we not due the same compassion?"

"I assure you, Miss Elizabeth, Darcy holds you in the highest regard," he replied.

"Yes, but I suspect he does not hold my family in such high regard; their behavior can be somewhat less proper than Mr. Darcy has come to expect from his connections in Town. Even you may be hesitant to be in company with such outrageous creatures," she suggested.

He shook his head: "On the contrary, Miss Elizabeth, I find amusement in many things and enjoy camaraderie with many people of varied persuasions."

She sighed: "I doubt that your cousin shares your amusement."

~~Thursday~~

During tea, Elizabeth found herself in need of amusement and a method of avoiding Mr. Darcy's intense stares. "Lady Catherine, would you permit me to play the pianoforte while you drink your tea?" she asked the Lady.

"Yes, that would be delightful," the Lady responded.

She went to the pianoforte and began to play, smiling sweetly while playing the most discordant notes possible. Lady Catherine attempted to divert Darcy's attention from Elizabeth to Anne, but the offensive clamor coming from the pianoforte interrupted her. "Miss Bennet, it seems that you are in need of extra practice," she said snidely. "Perhaps Mrs. Collins can assist you," she suggested.

Charlotte rose and sat next to her friend at the pianoforte and began to play the same piece that Elizabeth had attempted. The Lady relaxed and smiled upon hearing the smooth, mellow tones coming from her pianoforte. Elizabeth joined in, playing alongside her friend, once again striking the wrong notes and causing the most dissonant sounds to echo through the sitting parlor. "Miss Bennet, I beg you to cease abusing my pianoforte at once!" the Lady insisted.

Elizabeth ceased playing but remained sitting at the pianoforte. She stole a glance at Darcy who was observing her with his usual intense stare; _"Is he admiring me or disapproving of me?"_ she wondered, his glare seeming the same as always. Much to her surprise, he rose and walked to the pianoforte, never diverting his eyes from hers until he stood near her. "What do you mean by staring at me so intently, Mr. Darcy?" she boldly asked him. "Have I offended you, as I have your aunt?"

"I suspect my aunt is unaware of your playful demeanor," he replied.

She was surprised that he understood her playfulness but she was still as yet unable to determine his mood from his intense stares. "And what of your demeanor, Mr. Darcy?" she asked, while Charlotte continued to play. "The only thing I can detect in your demeanor is distain and disapproval," she told him, staring boldly into his eyes.

"You mistake me, Miss Elizabeth; I have only the greatest admiration for you and could never disapprove of you," he told her with the slightest smile.

Detecting that his reserve may have something to do with his aunt's presence, she stood directly in front of him: "Do you ever smile, Mr. Darcy?" she boldly asked him, tilting her head to one side to observe him closely.

"What are you speaking of, Darcy?" the Lady called out from the other side of the room, interrupting them.

Charlotte continued to play and Elizabeth continued to stare into Darcy's eyes. "I only smile when absolutely necessary, Miss Elizabeth," he told her, holding her gaze and ignoring his aunt's question.

She grasped his lapels and pulled him closer: "Smile for me, Mr. Darcy," she told him, staring intently at him. "Smile!" she insisted. He smiled warmly as he grasped her around the waist and pulled her closer.

"What are you speaking of, Darcy?" the Lady insisted, now standing next to him. Charlotte stopped playing the pianoforte, Darcy released his grasp on Elizabeth, and she released his lapels and smoothed them out, pretending to make an adjustment to his attire.

"We were speaking of music, Aunt," Darcy replied, still holding his gaze and his smile on Elizabeth.

The Lady observed the two carefully and replied: "We have had quite enough music for today, I think," she sneered. She immediately called for the carriage and the Hunsford party was transported back to the parsonage. On the ride back, Elizabeth endured the harsh reproaches of her cousin who was certain that her Ladyship had been offended by her forward behavior; especially towards a man who was intended for another woman.

At supper that evening, Elizabeth pretended to listen to her cousin's dreary conversation but could only concentrate on one thing; Mr. Darcy's smile. _"He is quite handsome when he smiles,"_ she thought as she nodded at the appropriate times during the parsons pointless ramblings.

"Mr. Darcy is quite charming, is he not, Lizzy?" Charlotte asked her with a smile.

Elizabeth suspected that her friend knew exactly what she was imagining: "Yes, I dare say he is," she said with a smile. Later in her room, she recalled their afternoon tea encounter: _"Mr. Darcy does indeed have a charming smile," _she thought.

~~Thursday~~

During her morning walk with the Colonel, she asked: "Why does Mr. Darcy dislike me?" fully aware of his affection.

The Colonel laughed at this question: "I assure you, Miss Elizabeth, that quite the opposite is true; Darcy greatly admires you."

"I am certain that you are mistaken, Colonel; Mr. Darcy observes me with grave disapproval."

The Colonel shook his head: "Darcy has never been open with his emotions, Miss Elizabeth; however, I am confident that his observations of you indicate no such disapproval."

"He is a puzzlement," she observed.

"Yes, however, this puzzle is easily solved with time and perseverance," he replied.

~~Thursday~~

Elizabeth was determined to have a moment alone with Mr. Darcy but had no desire to encourage another insulting proposal at the parsonage. The time she felt most comfortable with him was during afternoon tea at Rosings. She needed to devise a way for them to speak privately, but how was this to be accomplished with Lady Catherine and her cousin watching over her so closely?

When they arrived at Rosings, Elizabeth positioned herself near Charlotte and listened attentively as Lady Catherine praised Darcy. When Charlotte asked her if she looked forward to another visit by the gentlemen, she gazed directly at Mr. Darcy: "With great anticipation!" she replied, with her prettiest smile. He appeared as though he was frozen in time, holding his tea cup a few inches from his face, unable to bring it to his lips or lower it to the saucer; she knew her message had been successfully delivered. "Lady Catherine, I wonder if you would allow me to borrow a book from your library?" she asked her hostess.

"Yes, of course, Miss Bennet, you must avail yourself of the finest library in the county," the Lady replied in her usual haughty demeanor. Elizabeth rose and left the sitting parlor, glancing one more time at Mr. Darcy on the way to the door.

She walked to the library and strolled past the numerous rows of books: _"The finest library in the county could use a thorough dusting," _she observed as she wandered the room, listening carefully for the sound of footsteps. She was not disappointed; Mr. Darcy arrived a few minutes later. "Miss Elizabeth, may I be of assistance?" he asked as he arrived at her side.

"Yes, Sir, I was hoping that you could tell me why you stare at me so intently?" she boldly asked. "Are you trying to find fault with me? Or am I so repulsive that you dare not tear your eyes away from me?" she said with a smile.

He was startled by this idea: "Repulsive? Certainly not! Why would you suggest such a thing?" he asked.

"You once said that I was not handsome, so I thought I must appear quite repulsive to you," she told him.

He was immediately contrite: "Miss Elizabeth, you must allow me to apologize…"

She silenced him by softly placing her finger on his lips: "Please Mr. Darcy, it is not necessary to apologize. I believe you simply had a bad night that night." He nodded in agreement. She gently outlined his lips with the tip of her finger and he grasped her hand.

"I fear my attempts at flirtation have been quite dismal," he said, kissing her fingers.

"_Flirtation?"_ she thought. _"Those harsh stares were intended as flirtation?"_ "Next time, try smiling," she suggested with a smile. She grabbed his lapels, pulled him closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She released him, left the library and returned to the sitting parlor.

"Miss Bennet, there you are!" the Lady observed. "But where is your book?" she asked, noticing her empty hands. "Were you unable to find anything to suit you?"

Mr. Darcy followed quickly behind her and handed her a book; she noticed his sly smile. "Yes, Ma'am, I believe I did," she replied, hugging the book to her. As she rode back to the parsonage with the Collins, she glanced at the title of the book Mr. Darcy had chosen for her: William Shakespeare's _As You Like It_.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Your comments and reviews are always welcome.)


	9. Rapscallion

**Hunsford Day**

**Chapter 9: ****Rapscallion**

**(Previously: **Elizabeth endured multiple repetitions of the same day, each time failing to understand how to resolve her dilemma.)

**(Author's Note:** Thank you for your lovely and encouraging reviews! Please keep in mind that some characters are intended to be OOC. Happy Thursday!)

Elizabeth awoke the next morning with no ribbon around her wrist and a great feeling of disappointment. The book that she had left on her bedside table was gone; presumably back in its dusty home in the Rosings library. She had read the book the night before and wondered if more than the title had been the reason why Mr. Darcy had selected it. _As You Like It_ is a comedy about falling in love, optimism, resolving obstacles, forgiveness and marriage. _"When did Mr. Darcy fall in love with me,"_ she wondered. _"Could I ever love Mr. Darcy? I spent so much energy disliking him, I never even considered him as a possible match. But now, what do I feel? If I only had attempted to become more acquainted with him during our morning walks, I could have asked him about love, optimism and forgiveness. Why could those days not have been repeated? Of course, I would not have understood those repeated days any better than I do now," _she realized._ "He is a puzzlement!"_

"_It seems as though my dilemma can only be resolved by changing my opinion about Mr. Darcy." _She thought back over the past few weeks and the repetitious Thursdays to determine what she knew about him.

_To his detriment, he is proud (exceedingly so), arrogant and conceited (from the very first day of our acquaintance) and he fully expects me to accept him (just because he is eligible). But to his credit, he is handsome (to be sure), thoughtful (surprisingly so), he is rich (undoubtedly), he loves his sister (most definitely), he is quite enamored of me (he has declared himself several times), he understands my playfulness and seems to accept my impertinence, he has a wonderful smile, amazing eyes and he is an impeccable dresser. He certainly has many qualities to recommend him; if only he did not feel the need to point out all my shortcomings during his proposal! Should he not point out my admirable qualities at such a time? Such as, hmmmm. Well, I have __many__ admirable qualities! Besides my playfulness and sense of humor, I am… impertinent, quick to anger, unforgiving and judgmental – oh dear! Are those not the same poor qualities that I have accused Mr. Darcy of? Certainly I have __something__ to recommend me! Yes, such as my avid fondness for books and walking… (and sarcasm). Heaven only knows what Mr. Darcy finds appealing about me!_

At tea that afternoon at Rosings, Elizabeth observed Anne staring at her intently. _"What could she mean by it?" _she wondered. _"Does everyone in this family stare with the same intensity? What am I to gather from this?"_ "Miss de Bourgh, if you will be riding today in your phaeton, perhaps we can visit," she suggested with a smile.

"Oh dear!" the Lady exclaimed. "Anne only rides when the weather permits, Miss Bennet. Her health must not be jeopardized!" the Lady gravely told her.

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth," Anne replied with a reserved smile. "I shall look forward to our visit, weather permitting," she said softly, glancing at her Mama.

Elizabeth was astonished to hear Anne answer for herself._ "How curious!"_ Elizabeth thought, glancing at the two cousins; both looked so severe and reserved. Turning to her hostess, she asked: "What was Mr. Darcy like as a child, Lady Catherine? Was he always reserved?"

The Lady smiled at this question: "No, I should say not! He and his two Fitzwilliam cousins were rapscallions as children, always getting into scrapes and tussles." The three cousins laughed upon hearing this. "It was when my dear sister passed that Darcy became more reserved," the Lady observed.

"He became even more reserved upon the passing of his father," Anne observed, surprising Elizabeth once more.

The Colonel clarified: "That is when the guardianship of Georgiana was passed to my cousin and me."

"I find it quite interesting that the elder Mr. Darcy selected a shared guardianship for his daughter with his son and his nephew," Elizabeth observed.

Lady Catherine agreed: "Yes, it is quite unusual but I suppose George Darcy wanted the influence of both men on his impressionable daughter: one reserved and one jovial."

Darcy seemed offended by this remark: "I can be jovial!" he exclaimed. The Colonel and Lady Catherine said nothing but exchanged amused glances while Anne hid her smile behind her hand. Observing their reactions, Darcy continued: "I have many responsibilities on my shoulders, not the least of which is the care of a young girl and the management of a large estate!" he explained with no small amount of irritation.

In her quest for amusement, Elizabeth was unable resist the temptation: "I quite agree, Mr. Darcy. One cannot underestimate the immense responsibilities and burdens that a distinguished gentleman such as yourself must carry on his shoulders for the safety, protection and well-being of so many souls under his care," she said gravely, doing her best to keep a serious façade as she imitated the ridiculous parson. "You must certainly be commended for your diligence and compassion to those whose livelihood depend on your vast expertise and experience in running an estate as grand as Pemberley. I can only imagine the pain and suffering those dear people would suffer were it not for your dedication and devotion to their security," she said with a smile. He returned her smile with an amused smirk.

"I could not have said it better myself," Mr. Collins said, beaming with pride.

The Colonel chuckled: "Excellent observations, Miss Elizabeth," he said with a sly smile as Anne looked on in amusement.

"I suspect that your cousin has made quite an influence on you of late, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy observed with a smirk.

She smiled and nodded her agreement: "Yes, my cousin has been most instructive."

"I shall strive to live up to your expectations, Miss Elizabeth. I am merely following the example of my excellent father, whose tenderness and compassion was enjoyed by everyone of his acquaintance," Darcy replied.

When Elizabeth took her leave, Darcy escorted her out to the carriage which she immediately observed had not occurred following previous tea sessions. While the parson was occupied paying abundant respects to his patroness, Darcy assisted Charlotte into the carriage and then turned to face Elizabeth. He leaned in to whisper to her: "I hope you will visit Pemberley in the near future, Miss Elizabeth. I would be pleased to offer my tenderness and passion to you."

It did not escape her notice that he had deliberately said 'passion' instead of 'compassion'. She gazed into his smoldering eyes, blushed deeply and thanked him for his kind invitation as he handed her up into the carriage.

After Darcy had left, Charlotte whispered: "Mr. Darcy is in love with you, Lizzy."

"Yes, I know," she replied with a sigh.

Later that night, after she had retired for the evening, sleep eluded her; she was restless, unable to think of anything but Mr. Darcy's bold flirtation. "_He certainly can be charming when he wants to; how I wish that he shown me that side of his personality before!"_ She went to the window and gazed out at the moonlit garden. "Oh, Mr. Darcy! Why did you withhold your affections from me while you were in Hertfordshire?" she whispered. She was interrupted from her reflections by a tap at the window; she jumped back in surprise. Another succession of taps followed and she looked down to discover Mr. Darcy standing below, throwing pebbles at her window. He motioned for her to come downstairs. _"What could Mr. Darcy mean by coming here in the middle of the night?" _she wondered.

She went below stairs and opened a casement window slightly: "Mr. Darcy, what are you doing out there?" she whispered, not wishing to alert the others that she had a midnight visitor.

"Let me in, I must speak with you," he whispered.

Knowing full well the dangers of being alone with him this way, she declined: "No Mr. Darcy, it would not do for us to be alone. I have no chaperone and I am not properly dressed," she explained.

"Yes, I see," he said with a husky voice. She blushed at his blatant gazes at her state of undress. He reached into the window and grasped her hand, kissing it. "I love you, Lizzy, my dearest, sweetest Lizzy," kissing her hand again and again. She had never given him permission to address her so informally, but besides the fact that she found him to be exceedingly charming, it seemed absurd to object to his informal address while accepting his kisses. He turned her hand over and gently kissed her palm, moving to her wrist and her arm, moving the lace ribbon aside and pushing her sleeve up to gain access to her skin. "Marry me, Lizzy!" he whispered, stroking her arm and kissing her palm. "Say yes!" he beseeched her, leaving a trail of kisses from her wrist up to her arm. "Say yes, Lizzy!"

She detected the scent of brandy on his breath. "Are you intoxicated, Mr. Darcy?" she asked him.

"Say yes!" he repeated, kissing her arm.

"Ask me again in the morning, Mr. Darcy. You are intoxicated," she told him.

"Say yes!"

She had never observed him looking so charming, rumpled and vulnerable. His kisses were so warm and tender, sending a thrill through her as he kissed her wrist and forearm. Never in her wildest imaginings would she have believed that the reserved Fitzwilliam Darcy that she met in Hertfordshire would be so tender and passionate. "Yes, Mr. Darcy," she whispered, relenting to his insistent kisses and pleas.

"William," he said, kissing her hand. He untied the white ribbon from her wrist and slipped it into his pocket. He reached into the window to claim her other hand and pulled her closer, kissing her cheek. "Do you love me?" he asked, kissing her chin. "Tell me," he whispered, kissing her nose. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Tell me," he said, kissing her forehead. "Tell me you love me."

She was intoxicated by his moist kisses, warm embrace and tender caresses. "I love you, Mr. Darcy," she whispered into his ear.

"William," he insisted, kissing her eyelids.

"I love you, William," she whispered. She sighed as he pulled her closer and kissed her lips; she tasted the brandy on his lips. _"This is wrong, I should not allow him to kiss me,"_ she thought as she returned his kisses with equal passion. _"I must stop,"_ she thought, knowing that she would not; she could not, when suddenly his tongue touched hers and she pulled back with a soft gasp. He looked incredibly handsome and slightly ridiculous, hanging half inside the casement window with his disheveled hair and clothes. He smiled and reclaimed her hands, pulling her closer, kissing her and greedily exploring her mouth. Her mind reeled: _"If we were to be discovered, my reputation would certainly be ruined."_ He was intoxicated and it was entirely possible that he would not even recall his proposal in the morning. She disentangled herself from his grip and pushed him back through the window. "You must go now, William," she told him, retreating from the window.

"No, my dearest Lizzy; open the door and let me in," he beseeched her.

"No William," she told him, fully aware of the dangers of letting him inside, under the present circumstances. "Come meet me in the park in the morning." He reached inside to try to grasp her hand again but she stood back from the window. "Tomorrow, my love," she said, closing the window.

"Tomorrow, my love," he repeated and he stumbled away from the house.

She could no longer deny that she was in love with William.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please give me your opinion of the tipsy proposal!)


	10. Arts & Allurements

**Hunsford Day**

**Chapter 10: ****Arts & Allurements**

**(Author's Note: **Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews of my silly fic!)

**(Previously: **Elizabeth accepted William's tipsy proposal and realized that she loved him.)

Elizabeth awoke in the morning with no ribbon around her wrist and remembered that William had taken the ribbon as he stood outside the window last night. _"Could today finally be Friday?"_ she wondered. She rose and opened the wardrobe where she kept her supply of ribbons and found the white lace ribbon neatly folded as she had left it the day before. Of course, she knew that her acceptance of his drunken proposal would do nothing to advance the day as the cosmos, or whatever was causing the endless repetition of this day, had required. She felt some disappointment that he would have no memory of his midnight proposal. _"If he only knew how he made me feel last night; as though I was intoxicated by his kisses!" _she thought, as she recalled his passionate kisses and caresses. _"And he never once mentioned how inferior I am!" _She was determined to see William this morning rather than waiting for him to come to the parsonage in the afternoon.

Instead of walking in the park, she walked directly to Rosings where she knew she would find William in the study. "Mr. Darcy!" she exclaimed, feigning surprise. "I understood the Colonel was to review the Rosings accounts," she told him.

Darcy rose to greet her: "My cousin reviewed the house accounts; I am reviewing the estate accounts," he clarified.

She glanced over at the account ledger and documents sprawled over the desk, which she recognized from her own review of the Longbourn accounts: "Business accounts; how odious I should think them," she said, imitating Caroline Bingley and fluttering her lashes.

He smiled at this playful display: "Then it is fortunate that they fall to my lot instead of yours," he replied, repeating his response to Caroline some months ago.

Glancing at the ledger she smiled: "I can see that the handwriting is not as even as yours," she remarked with a smile.

"Is there some reason you are inside today instead of enjoying the fine weather?" he asked, casting her a curious smile.

"Yes, I came to spend an hour practicing the pianoforte in Mrs. Jenkinson's room," she told him with a brilliant smile, (of course, Dear Readers, she intended no such thing!)

"Ah yes, one cannot expect to excel without practicing a good deal," he said, repeating his aunt's words of wisdom.

She smiled, enjoying their playful banter. "Yes, so I have heard. Will you be touring the grounds later?" she asked him.

"I believe a tour is in order," he agreed.

"Perhaps we shall run into each other," she suggested with a smile.

He took her hand: "I shall look forward to it," he said, bowing and kissing her hand.

Following his lead, she raised his hand to her lips and kissed it. When she observed his startled reaction, she dropped his hand and stepped backwards: "Forgive me Mr. Darcy! I have no idea what came over me!" she told him, blushing brightly.

"Elizabeth," he said with a husky voice, reclaiming her hand and pulling her closer. "You are so enchanting." He tucked a stray curl behind her ear and ran his finger along her jaw, sending a tingling sensation through her skin and a flutter in her heart. "So soft, so alluring," he murmured. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer and captured her lips in a soft kiss. "What have you done to me?" he whispered. He kissed her again, more insistently, pulling her body closer to his, running his fingers along the back of her neck.

She felt as though she was floating, weightless and nothing the world existed but his lips and his warm embrace. She returned his kisses with equal passion, reminding her of his kisses at the window the night before. She was relieved to detect no trace of alcohol in his kisses.

"My sweet Lizzy." (kiss) "My beautiful Lizzy." (kiss) "Marry me." (kiss) "Be my wife." (kiss) "Be the mother of my children." (kiss) "Please Lizzy!" (kiss)

She was intoxicated by his kisses and his pleas; only days ago she had hoped to avoid his proposal and never even dreamed of kissing him; now she craved his kisses.

"Yes" (kiss) "Yes" (kiss) "Yes" (kiss). All she wanted at that moment was to spend the rest of her life in his arms; kissing him, holding him, loving him. He kissed her thoroughly and she relished the warmth of his embrace.

"**What is the meaning of this?"** Lady Catherine bellowed from the doorway. Elizabeth and Darcy jumped away from each other and the Lady railed against them. "**Darcy, you have abandoned all honor, decency and decorum! We had such high hopes for you but you have lowered yourself with this common guttersnipe! You have allowed her arts and allurements, in a moment of infatuation, to override your obligation to your family!"** she shouted angrily at him.

Darcy grasped Elizabeth's hand and pulled her closer: **"I shall not have you speak thusly of my future wife!"** he shouted at his aunt with equal anger.

"You must leave Rosings immediately and take this strumpet with you. I shall not have Anne exposed to such indecent behavior," she insisted.

"I intend to travel immediately to Longbourn to ask for Mr. Bennet's consent to marry Miss Elizabeth," he told his aunt.

"**Your union shall be a disgrace! You shall be scorned by polite society! You shall be the scourge of the world!" **Lady Catherine shouted as they walked out the door.

~~oo~~

Four hours later, Darcy and Elizabeth stood before Mr. Bennet in the study at Longbourn. They had quickly packed their belongings, offered thanks to the Collins for their hospitality and traveled by post coach to Meryton.

Mr. Bennet appeared to be alarmed: "Lizzy, why are you not in Kent with Charlotte? Has something happened?" he asked.

"No Papa, Mr. Darcy and I would like to speak to you," she told her father.

Darcy rose to his full height to address her father: "Mr. Bennet, I respectfully request your consent to marry your excellent daughter," he said proudly.

Mr. Bennet was shocked. "Marry Elizabeth? Did you come to an understanding in Kent?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, Miss Elizabeth has accepted my offer" Darcy explained.

Looking out the window, he said: "I did not see your carriage, Mr. Darcy. How did you travel from Kent?"

"We traveled by post coach, Sir," Darcy replied, shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

"And you walked from Meryton?" he asked. When he received a positive response, he continued: "I must wonder why Mr. Darcy of Pemberley would consider traveling by post coach when he has much more comfortable options at his disposal," Mr. Bennet observed.

"I did not have my coach with me; I traveled to Rosings on horseback," Darcy replied.

"And Lady Catherine could not spare a coach for her nephew?" Mr. Bennet asked suspiciously.

Darcy flushed and Elizabeth looked down at her feet. "Mr. Darcy, will you kindly excuse me for a few minutes while I speak to my daughter privately?" Mr. Bennet requested. Darcy left the room and Elizabeth stood alone before her father. "Are you out of your senses? I know that you detest the man," her father said.

"No, Papa! We have resolved our differences and I love him most dearly. He is honorable and kind; he has no improper pride as I had once thought," she told her father.

"Why did you change your travel plans so suddenly? You were to go to London to meet Jane at your uncle's house," he inquired.

Elizabeth became nervous at this line of questioning. "Mr. Darcy proposed and I accepted," she replied.

"And?" her father asked, encouraging her to continue the story.

Loathe to continue, she hesitantly replied: "And… we left Kent."

"Because…" he said impatiently.

She looked down at her feet, knowing that her father would be disappointed. "Because… Lady Catherine discovered us kissing in her study," she said quietly.

Her father's color turned red and he rose to his feet. "Have you lost your senses? You know better than to risk your reputation! How could you allow him to kiss you?" he scolded her.

She regretted disappointing him but attempted to reason with him: "I am sorry, Papa! Mr. Darcy's proposal was so romantic; I was swept away," she explained.

"May I assume that you traveled with a chaperone?" he asked with alarm. She lowered her eyes and shook her head in response, filled with regret. He paced in front of the windows for a few minutes and stopped suddenly to face her: "News of your indiscretion is likely to spread to Hertfordshire. You must marry immediately; as soon as the banns have been read!" He went to the door and called for Darcy to join them. "Mr. Darcy, I understand that you have endangered my daughter's reputation," he said pointedly.

"Papa!" Elizabeth complained.

Once again, Darcy rose to his full height to address Elizabeth's father: "Sir, I fully intend to marry Miss Elizabeth at the earliest possible moment," he said gravely.

"Yes, I agree; you must marry as soon as the banns have been read," Mr. Bennet insisted.

"As you wish," Darcy agreed with a bow.

"You may leave us, Lizzy. I would to speak to Mr. Darcy now," her father instructed.

She glanced one more time at William and left the study, closing the door behind her. Her Mama was there waiting for her, with her younger sisters watching from the dining room. "Lizzy, have you been compromised?" her Mama asked with alarm.

"No Mama," she replied calmly.

"But your reputation has been ruined!" her Mama exclaimed. "Oh dear, what is to become of me? How shall I hold my head up in Meryton once word has reached there? Lady Lucas shall never let me forget that my daughter has disgraced me! Her daughter conducted herself as a proper young lady and had a proper engagement but my daughter has behaved like a wanton woman and disgraced her family!" she lamented.

"Mama, I have not disgraced you! I am to marry Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, one of the most eligible men in all of England! Certainly you must be proud of me!" she tried to reason with her Mama.

"A daughter forced to marry to repair her reputation; this is what I am to be proud of?" she insisted.

Mary took the opportunity to recite a quote from Fordyce: "'Remember how tender a thing a woman's reputation is, how hard to preserve and when lost how impossible to recover; how frail many, and how dangerous most of the gifts you have received; what misery and what shame have been often occasioned by abusing them!'" (1)

Elizabeth tried to ignore her sermonizing sister: "Mama, I promise that I shall be a good wife to Mr. Darcy and you shall always be proud of me," she insisted.

"I shall have only three weeks to prepare for the wedding! How am I to plan a proper wedding in only three weeks' time?" Mrs. Bennet lamented.

Elizabeth sighed. This was not at all the outcome she had expected. She thought her Mama would be thrilled to have her come home with news of her betrothal to a man of such consequence. She thought her Papa would be pleased to find her so happily matched. Now she was being forced to marry quickly, which was sure to set the gossip mill churning. _"How could this have gone so badly?"_ she wondered.

Once again, Mary was compelled to recite another quote: "'And if her virtue or (which to a woman is in effect nearly the same) her reputation should be lost, what will it avail the poor wanderer, to plead that she meant only a little harmless amusement, and never thought of straying into the abhorred paths of vice?'" (1)

"Paths of vice, Mary? Am I now doomed for all eternity because I allowed the man I love the liberty of kissing me?" she asked impatiently.

["This is a most unfortunate affair, and will probably be much talked of. But we must stem the tide of malice, and pour into the wounded bosoms of each other the balm of sisterly affection.] [Unhappy as the event must be for] Lizzy, [we may draw from it this useful lesson: that loss of virtue in a female is irretrievable - that one false step involves her in endless ruin - that her reputation is no less brittle than it is beautiful, - and that she cannot be too much guarded in her behaviour towards the undeserving of the other sex."] (2)

"Mary, please stop! I have not lost my virtue!" she insisted.

"And what of your sisters, Lizzy? What is to become of us when word of your indiscretion comes to light? Are we to suffer for your lack of decorum?" Mary scolded her angrily.

They were interrupted from their discussion when the door to the study opened and Mr. Bennet came out with Darcy following behind. "Mr. Darcy and I shall call on the vicar and then Mr. Darcy will ride to Town," he informed the family. Elizabeth swallowed down her disappointment at being separated from her newfound love; she gave him an apologetic smile as he took his leave from the Bennets.

After they had gone, Elizabeth escaped to her chamber. Her folly was now revealed; her quest for resolution of the most interminable Thursday had ruined her reputation, endangered her sister's futures and she was being forced to marry under a cloud of scandal. Would William resent her for causing them to marry in disgrace? Surely they would be the subject of gossip; possibly even the scorn and ridicule that Lady Catherine had wished on them. She dined with her family that evening, which was a solemn event; later sat in the drawing room with them while Mary read aloud from Fordyce; and she finally retired for the evening, relieved to be alone with her thoughts.

During their walk from Meryton, William had apologized profusely for insulting her at the assembly, the night they first met. He explained his reasons for separating Jane and Bingley and vowed to reunite them, if possible. He confided the story about the inheritance that had been paid to Wickham and his deceptive seduction of Georgiana. Of course, she had already heard all of these stories and apologies but since those days had technically never occurred, she listened attentively and asked questions appropriately. She thought back to that short hour that they had spent together as they walked to Longbourn; how she longed to share that closeness with him again. They would be married in three weeks; hopefully the time would pass quickly and they would regain the intimacy that they had once briefly shared. Hopefully her family would forgive her for her indiscretions and her sisters' futures would not suffer due to her lack of control. She drifted off to sleep, dreaming of her wonderful William.

1) Fordyce's Sermons to Young Women, 1766

2) P&P, Chapter 47

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Your comments and reviews are always welcome.)


	11. Perseverance

**Hunsford Day**

**Chapter 11: ****Perseverance**

**(Author's Note: **Dear Readers, Your support for my crazy fic has been overwhelming! You even supported my overly-OOC Mrs. Bennet! I appreciate your wonderful comments and reviews so much! Is it Friday yet?)

**(Previously: **Elizabeth accepted William's proposal, ruined her reputation and dishonored her family.)

The next morning, Elizabeth awoke in her room at Hunsford. She breathed a great sigh of relief that she had not disappointed her family. As much as she wanted to marry William, she had no desire to weather the storm that she had created with her poor judgment. Even though Thursday had come again, she considered it an opportunity to improve her performance. She had lost track of how frequently Thursday had repeated and how many times William had proposed. It was clear to her that she had forgiven him for his 'offenses' against her. _"Were his offenses any worse than my offenses against him: judging him, willfully misunderstanding him and disliking him due to his status? _What had changed her mind?_-_ she wondered. Had his charm won her over or was it his kisses? She smiled as she recalled him hanging inside the window in his rumpled state and his humble acceptance of her father's insistence that they marry quickly. That was certainly a vastly different Darcy than the one she had met at the Meryton Assembly. How they both had changed since then! However, one problem still remained between them: Thursday! How was she to encourage him to ignore the differences in their stations and offer her a proper proposal?

She recalled her conversations with the Colonel and one comment sprang to her mind: 'This puzzle is easily solved with time and perseverance'. "Perhaps I need a new perspective on William's proposal," she thought.

She waited for the Colonel to walk into the park and addressed him: "Is it your turn to tour the estate today?" she asked, well versed in his morning routine.

"Yes, Darcy is reviewing the books this morning. He will be disappointed that he missed you," he replied with a smile.

"I would have thought him to avoid me; I know how much he disapproves of me and my family," she told him.

"Quite the opposite is true, Miss Bennet, Darcy admires you greatly," was the response.

"I know that to be quite impossible because he was overheard telling Mr. Bingley at a Meryton ball that I was not handsome enough to tempt him," she explained.

The Colonel frowned upon hearing this: "My cousin does not do well at balls, Miss Elizabeth. Please believe me; he is quite tempted," he advised her.

"But I know he considers my family inferior. I could never hope to expect the attentions of a man who had any aversions toward me or my family. I admit that my family can be embarrassing at times but who of us has no embarrassing relations?" she asked.

"Yes, such embarrassment seems to run in my family as well," he agreed.

"Well, no matter for I shall only marry for love. My future husband shall love me for my own qualities and shall not be deterred by the inferiority of my relations, my connections or my fortune," she told him, certain that this information would be passed on to the intended recipient. They arrived at the parsonage where Collins paid the obligatory respects to the Colonel. After he had taken his leave, Elizabeth returned to her room to wait for William. She hoped that she had used her influence on the Colonel effectively and that the next proposal would be one that she could accept.

She claimed a headache to avoid the scheduled tea at Rosings; Mr. Collins voiced his usual objections and Charlotte voiced her usual support. After they had left, she changed her dress and checked her hair in the looking glass to make sure she looked her best for William. When he finally arrived, she smoothed her skirts and attempted to calm her nerves as he was announced in the sitting parlor.

"I heard you were ill and came immediately to look after you. I hope you are feeling better," he said nervously.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, I had a headache earlier but now I am feeling much better," she said with a warm smile.

"I am greatly relieved to hear it, Miss Elizabeth." He sat for a minute, then stood and paced the room in an agitated manner. "In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you," he said gravely.

"What do you love about me, Mr. Darcy?" she asked with a smile, gazing into his eyes.

Observing her smile, he continued: "I love the way your eyes have captivated me. I love your kind and generous nature. I love your loyalty and determination. I love your playfulness and impertinence. I love that you are intelligent, witty, headstrong and beautiful," he told her, returning her smile and gazing into her eyes.

"Did you always think me beautiful, Mr. Darcy?" she playfully asked him.

He smiled warmly: "Yes, my dearest, loveliest Miss Elizabeth; from the first moment I truly beheld you, I thought you the most beautiful woman of my acquaintance. I regret that when I first beheld you, I did not truly look at you and observe your beauty but since being in your company, I have come to realize that you are a true beauty, inside and out," he told her.

She appreciated his endearments and compliments. "And what of my family, Mr. Darcy? Do you resent me for their less-than-favorable qualities?" she asked.

"No, my dearest Elizabeth, I should never resent you; I shall always admire you and treasure you, and endeavor to be worthy of you." She smiled and gazed into his eyes. He bent to one knee and extended his hand: "Please do me the honor of accepting my hand," he beseeched her, gazing up into her eyes.

She took his hand in hers: "Yes Mr. Darcy, I would be pleased to accept you," she told him. He kissed her hands and smiled. "You should smile more often, Mr. Darcy, it quite becomes you," she told him with a smile. He rose to his feet and embraced her warmly. "I have a small request," she whispered.

He stood back and grasped her hands: "I am your humble servant," he said.

"Mr. Bingley relies on your advice does he not?" she asked him.

"He does indeed," he agreed.

"My sister still suffers from her separation from Mr. Bingley; she still harbors affection for him, even after all these months apart," she told him quietly.

He was surprised by this announcement: "I had no idea," he replied.

"Oh yes, she had hoped to renew their acquaintance while in Town but has had no success. If Mr. Bingley ever held any regard for her, I should be eternally grateful if you could use your influence to reunite them. She is staying with my uncle on Gracechurch Street," she advised him.

He nodded: "I plan to travel to London on Saturday. I shall call on him and inform him of Miss Bennet's location," he replied.

"I would never be happy with my own heart's desire knowing that my sister was suffering from the loss of her heart's desire," she told him as he kissed her hands. "Will you go to my father?" she asked.

"Yes, on Saturday I shall travel first to Longbourn to secure your father's consent and then to London," he replied.

"The Collins are due to return any moment and I should not want us to be seen together un-chaperoned," she told him, signaling her desire to maintain propriety.

"Yes, I shall go but I must see you in the morning," he insisted.

"I will come to the park," she promised him. She accepted a kiss on her cheek and watched William walk back to the path to Rosings. After he had gone, she wrote a letter to her father which she intended to give to William to deliver.

==oo==

Dear Papa,

I have asked Mr. Darcy to deliver this letter to you for me. I have the most wonderful news! Mr. Darcy has proposed marriage and I have accepted him. I know that you will suspect that I have done so out of some family obligation or sense of duty but I must tell you that I love him most dearly and could not imagine sharing my life with any other man. He is kind, generous and loyal. More importantly, he does not mind my impertinence or outspokenness, which will make him a most excellent husband! I admit that we did have some misunderstandings when we first met, but that has all been resolved and we are deliriously happy.

I also have a bit of unpleasant and urgent news to tell you. I have confirmed with several sources that Mr. Wickham is terribly unscrupulous. I beg you to ensure that my sisters do not fall under his influence. Please ask Mr. Darcy to relay his story to you - I urge you to take him seriously.

I shall travel to London and return home to Longbourn with Jane as planned. I long to see you again!

Affectionately,

Your Lizzy

==oo==

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Your comments and reviews are always welcome.)


	12. Influential Cousin

**Hunsford Day**

**Chapter 12: ****Influential Cousin**

**(Author's Note: **Thank you again and again, Dear Readers, for your lovely reviews and comments! Special thanks to Guest "mef" who pointed out my geography gaffe, which has now been corrected.)

**(Previously:** Elizabeth accepted William's proposal and maintained propriety.)

Elizabeth awoke to find her white lace ribbon circling her wrist. "Friday at last!" she exclaimed. She said a prayer of thanks that William was still her betrothed and that Friday had finally come. Was it her influence on William that enabled the new day or was it some other factor? She had no answer to her questions; all she knew is that she had to see William immediately! She dressed quickly, slipped her letter to her father into her pocket, declined breakfast and hurried out to the park to find a smiling William waiting for her. "You came early!" she observed.

"As did you!" he observed, grasping her hands.

"Yes, I was anxious to see you again. I hoped you had not changed your mind," she confessed.

He shook his head: "No, my love," he said, tucking her hand into his elbow to escort her on the path. "Were you expecting my address?" he asked.

"I was," she replied with her eyes cast down. _"If you only knew!"_ thought she.

"May I dare to hope that you return my affections, Elizabeth?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

"You may," she replied, squeezing his hand in return.

"Tell me," he insisted.

She looked up at him and gazed into his eyes; he truly did love her, she was certain by the affectionate smile that graced his face: "I love you, William! I love that you are loyal and generous, affectionate and compassionate; I love your charming smile and eyes; and your thoughtfulness and kindness," she told him.

He smiled upon hearing this: "Did you always think me thoughtful and kind?"

She gazed down at her feet: "I must confess that my favorable opinion is a recent development. I once mistook your reserved demeanor for conceit and arrogance but I now recognize my error in judgment," she told him, gazing once more into his eyes.

"When did you know that you loved me?" he asked playfully.

She gave him a guilty smile: "That was also a recent development. I thought you disapproved of me and in turn, I disapproved of you; I was unaware of your affections until quite recently," she told him.

"You must have thought me incapable of tender affections," he said gravely.

"Indeed we have the Colonel to thank for highlighting your better qualities," she replied with a smile. "Until we spoke, I thought you to be quite arrogant. He has been most instrumental in diverting my favors to your advantage and changing my perspective on your complexities by explaining your reserved demeanor."

He smiled: "I shall be forever in his debt."

"Yes, I shall be proud to call him my cousin," she agreed. "If not for him I would have interpreted your demeanor as cold, aloof and condescending."

"And I would have been deprived the pleasure of your acceptance, for you certainly would have rejected my suit had your opinion of me been so unfavorable," he replied gravely.

She smiled at his astute observation: "Indeed I would have; fortunately your cousin intervened on your behalf." They walked in companionable silence, she holding on to his arm and he covering her hand with his. "I feel obliged to tell you that Mr. Wickham is spreading falsehoods about you in Meryton, William," she told him cautiously, knowing his abhorrence of the man. She relayed the story about the denied living and he relayed the well-known story about the demanded payment and the planned elopement. "I am exceedingly sorry that he injured your sister, William," she told him.

"She is better now but still suffers at the mention of his name," he replied gravely.

"You may depend on me never to mention it; however, I would thank you to advise my father of his history so no harm will come to my sisters," she requested in an effort to protect her loved ones.

"Yes, I shall. Will you come with me to Longbourn?" he asked.

She was surprised by this question: "I had not considered that; I thought I would remain here and travel to London to meet my sister as planned."

"Yes, I am aware of your plans but now that we are betrothed, I wish never to be parted from you," he said, his eyes filled with love.

She found herself agreeing with his sentiment; she also had no desire to be separated from him but how could this be accomplished within the realm of propriety?-she wondered. "Who would serve as our chaperone during our travel?" she asked.

"I shall speak to my cousin and make all the arrangements," he suggested.

"But surely it would not be appropriate for me to travel with two gentlemen, William," she told him.

"Leave it to me," he insisted with a smile.

~~oo~~

Saturday morning the party from Rosings arrived at Longbourn in a splendidly opulent carriage. Elizabeth watched from inside the carriage as a servant ran to meet them and her family stood outside the front door to greet the unknown visitors. Much to their surprise, William dismounted from the carriage and assisted Elizabeth to the ground and they were quickly followed by their chaperones. She watched in delight as William introduced her family to his cousins; Colonel Fitzwilliam and Miss Anne de Bourgh. "My cousin graciously invited me to travel with him and I gladly accepted. I convinced my Mama to allow us to use her carriage," Anne explained to the Bennets.

"Actually, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, I asked my cousin to act as a chaperone for me and Miss Elizabeth," William explained. Upon hearing this, Mr. Bennet invited William into his study and the remaining party went to the drawing room.

Mrs. Bennet went into rapturous praises of the gentleman. "Mr. Darcy! Who would have thought it? Oh, Lizzy, how clever you are! Dear me! I am so pleased-so happy! Mr. Darcy, so handsome and tall! So distinguished and such charming manners! What an excellent son-in-law he shall make! What is to become of me? I shall go all distracted!" Elizabeth observed the Colonel and Anne as her Mama went on at length about the charming Mr. Darcy; both seemed amused by her display.

"How fortunate for Darcy that Miss Elizabeth came to Kent, Mrs. Bennet. He has long admired her and needed only small encouragement to declare himself," the Colonel told her.

"Indeed, Mrs. Bennet, my cousin and I both encouraged him to pursue Miss Elizabeth; she is a perfect match for him," Anne told her.

~~oo~~

_Earlier that morning,_ William handed Elizabeth up into the carriage waiting in front of the parsonage and she was astonished to see Anne sitting in the carriage with the Colonel. "Miss de Bourgh! What a pleasant surprise! I had no idea that you would be acting as chaperone!" Elizabeth told her with a smile.

Anne smiled and greeted Elizabeth: "Come and sit next to me, Elizabeth, and you must call me Anne, since we shall soon be cousins," she insisted.

Elizabeth was pleased beyond all imaginings: "You and the Colonel must call me Lizzy!" she replied with a smile.

"May I call you Lizzy," William asked with a sly smile.

"Indeed, you must, William!" she replied, returning his sly smile.

Richard chuckled with amusement: "And you must call me Richard, dear Cousin. Oh dear, does this mean that I shall be cousins with Mr. Collins?" Richard asked with mock alarm.

Darcy laughed as he replied: "Any cousin of mine is a cousin of yours, dear Cousin!" he replied and the group laughed heartily.

During the ride to Longbourn, Elizabeth was surprised to learn that besides the support of the Colonel, she also had Anne's support. William confided how harshly Anne had rebuked him for his planned proposal.

"Indeed, I insisted that he rehearse his proposal with us before making his address to you. You would never imagine the horrid proposal he had planned for you!" Anne exclaimed. (Of course, Dear Readers, Elizabeth could very well imagine such a horrid proposal!)

Richard explained how he told William and Anne about his morning conversation with Elizabeth and how both cousins cautioned him to forgo his usual reserved demeanor while addressing her. "Yes, fortunately Anne and I were able to coach him into using a much more appropriate method of securing your hand."

"You shall never secure Elizabeth's hand with such a speech – I told him!" Anne explained, using her 'Lady Catherine' voice. Richard and Elizabeth laughed heartily at Anne's imitation of her Mama.

Darcy blushed at having the story repeated.

Anne explained how she coached William on delivering a proper proposal and how pleased she was that Elizabeth had accepted him. "Once I learned of William's success, I convinced my Mama to loan us the carriage. She was quite opposed to the idea at first; however, I was able to persuade her that William was perfectly matched and convinced her to allow me to pursue my own match," Anne explained. Elizabeth had never been so surprised to see such a change in the previously silent and brooding woman. She actually had opinions of her own and was quite capable of expressing them.

Anne was told of the story of William's role in separating Bingley from Jane and she rebuked him most harshly for his blunder. She assured Elizabeth that she would accompany William and Bingley to Gracechurch Street to assist with the reunion in any way she could. Elizabeth was amazed at the influence William's cousins had over him and how easily he accepted their scolding and teasing.

~~oo~~

After tea had been brought into the Longbourn drawing room, Anne addressed the Bennet ladies: "We have many acquaintances in Kent; however, many more of our acquaintances spend their time in Town. I shall call on Lady Montgomery as soon as I arrive to advise her that I am available for invitations," she told them.

"Is Lady Montgomery a matchmaker, Miss de Bourgh?" Kitty asked Anne.

Anne smiled at this suggestion: "She could be considered a matchmaker of sorts, Miss Kitty! Lady Montgomery is a well renowned socialite and has successfully introduced many young ladies to eligible gentlemen," she explained.

"Perhaps she can introduce me to an eligible gentleman," Kitty replied excitedly. Lydia squealed with delight and even usually subdued Mary seemed to be interested in this suggestion. Anne advised them that she would be pleased to advise the Lady that there were three eligible beauties in Hertfordshire.

"Four beauties, Miss de Bourgh! My eldest daughter Jane needs a husband as well!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet. "Oh my goodness! All of my daughters shall be married and taken away from me! What is to become of me?" she exclaimed, fanning herself furiously. Elizabeth fervently hoped that her Mama was mistaken and that Jane's happiness would be restored by Mr. Bingley.

When William finally emerged from the study with Mr. Bennet, they explained that Elizabeth would remain at Longbourn and Mary would travel to London with William and his cousins to act as Jane's chaperone. Elizabeth was disappointed in this decision but was confident that William would call on Mr. Bingley, convince him to renew his acquaintance with Jane and her happiness would be restored. William escorted Elizabeth outside to have a private conversation: "I am sorry to leave you, my love, but your father has insisted that you stay behind while I go on to London. I explained my role in the separation of your sister and Mr. Bingley. He was quite angry at first but I apologized for my interference and explained my plan to reunite them and he seemed to be quite satisfied," he explained.

"How long shall we be separated, William?" she asked, pleased that he had confessed the whole story to her father.

"I plan to encourage Bingley to return to Netherfield as quickly as possible; hopefully within a week, if all goes well," he replied with a smile.

"I am certain that it shall go well and we shall be reunited quickly," she told him with a dazzling smile. She could not very well begrudge her sister the reunion with her beloved that she had so long hoped for. "I shall miss you terribly, but when you return, two Bennet sisters shall be deliriously happy!" she told him. Thinking back, she had seen William almost every day for weeks; she would indeed miss him terribly.

The Bennets walked outside to see their visitors and Mary off to London. Before Anne boarded the carriage, she removed a small parcel from her satchel and handed it Elizabeth: "Cousin Lizzy, I have a small gift for you that I hope you will enjoy. Please open it when you have a private moment," she discreetly instructed, smiling sweetly. The Bennets all waved goodbye as the carriage pulled away from the house, Elizabeth watched until it disappeared from view and joined her family for a late luncheon. They were filled with excited questions about her visit and her betrothal and she indulged them in the details, carefully omitting the repetitious Thursdays. She also cautioned her younger sisters against association with Mr. Wickham; without mentioning Georgiana's name, she told them what she knew about his deceptions and scandalous behavior. Her Papa echoed her warnings, having heard the complete story from William. Lydia and Kitty were shocked to hear such a story but were much more interested to know more about Lady Montgomery: "I hope Miss de Bourgh will introduce us to the Lady!" they squealed with excitement. "Will she find husbands for us, Mama?" they asked.

Once Elizabeth was alone in her room, she had to admit that even though she had suffered through many Thursdays, she had enjoyed many of her experiences and had no regrets. _"Well, perhaps I regret breaking my wrist and offending everyone around me, but I shall never regret kissing William,"_ she thought, even though she was unwilling to knowingly breach propriety now. She opened the parcel from Anne; it was a book which she immediately recognized: William Shakespeare's _As You Like It_! Her mind swirled with confusion: _"Why would Anne give me the same book that William had selected for me a few Thursdays ago?"_ she wondered. She lifted the book cover and a sealed letter fell into her lap.

==oo==

Dear Elizabeth,

I must tell you how pleased I am that you have accepted William! I know how reserved and proper he can be and that would never do for a lively girl like you! Richard and I coached him most diligently on his proposal and made it perfectly clear that he must make his offer appealing to a girl like you who has no designs on his fortune. William has been displaying the most jovial smile now that you are to be his wife!

I must thank you again and again, for your acceptance of William releases me to find a more suitable match of my own choosing. My Mama was quite angry at first but she will eventually relent – she has a soft heart!

I must also thank you for adding such entertainment to our afternoon tea sessions. Your pianoforte skills are second to none!

I hope you enjoy my small gift. I am certain that my Mama will never miss it from the library! I know it has special meaning for you!

Affectionately,

Your future cousin, Anne

p.s. I really do adore London; my Mama detests it!

==oo==

Elizabeth was astonished beyond all reason at this revelation! Anne had shared her dilemma of repeated Thursdays! All that time was shared and she had no knowledge of it! She suddenly gasped: "I hope I did nothing to offend Anne!" Thinking back on their meetings, she could not recall any such offense. Anne even seemed amused on the few occasions she had misbehaved. "I believe I shall enjoy our next visit exceedingly!" she exclaimed as she looked forward to discussing her relentless Thursday experiences with Anne. She had a new friend, a new cousin and a new confidant – all in one!

~~The End~~

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Thank you so much, Dear Readers, for following me through this little bit of silliness! To SVMlover1378 and barnabus67: You correctly guessed that Anne had shared Thursdays with Lizzy!)


	13. Epilogue

**Hunsford Day**

**Chapter 13: ****Epilogue**

**(Author's Note:** Thank you all for your incredible response to my fic! For those of you who asked for an epilogue, this is for you!)

**(Previously:** After she returned home to Longbourn, Elizabeth learned that she had shared repeated Thursdays with Anne de Bourgh.)

"Did you deliberately spill a cup of tea on me during our visit to Rosings?" William asked Elizabeth.

She was alarmed by this question but when she observed his smile, she relaxed. "Yes, William," she replied with a sly smile.

"And did you deliberately play the pianoforte quite badly?" he further inquired.

She giggled and nodded her head: "Yes, William, but to what do I owe this line of questioning?" she asked.

"Anne told me the most remarkable story; unbelievable really!" he exclaimed, shaking his head.

Elizabeth frowned; she had looked forward to discussing the repetitious Thursdays with Anne but had not considered revealing the story to William; _how would he ever believe such a tale?_

~~oo~~

After one week in London, Mary and Jane had returned to Longbourn with William and Charles Bingley. Jane was blissfully engaged and the future seemed bright for the Bennet sisters. Mary told her family that Anne de Bourgh had introduced her to Lady Montgomery and both young ladies had been introduced to several eligible gentlemen. Anne elected to stay in London for another fortnight before returning to Rosings.

The two couples were out walking together with the three younger sisters acting as chaperones; however the younger girls were eagerly quizzing Mary about her experiences in London, shirking their chaperoning responsibilities, leaving the two couples with unlimited privacy. Jane and Charles had disappeared into the woods and Elizabeth and William were sitting under a shade tree.

~~oo~~

"What story did Anne tell you?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

"She claims that certain events happened during our visit to Rosings; however, I have no recollection of those events. I refused to believe her but she claims that you also witnessed the same events – repeatedly," he explained.

"_If he did not believe Anne, how would he believe me?"_ she worried. "Yes, it is quite unbelievable, but quite true. What else did Anne tell you?" she asked.

"Did you break your wrist?" he asked.

She smiled; it seemed as though Anne had relayed her whole story, or what she knew of it. "Yes, William, I fell off a horse and broke my wrist," she told him. Recalling her horrid behavior that day, she continued: "I must confess that I behaved very badly that day; I am terribly sorry that I was quite rude to you when you came to call on me," she told him, casting her eyes down.

He seemed surprised by this: "I have no recollection of it, but, even so, that is so unlike you, Lizzy!" he exclaimed.

She shook her head: "No, not really, William," she confessed. "Do you recall that horrid proposal that you rehearsed with Anne and Richard?" she asked. When he humbly nodded, she continued: "You actually did use that proposal on me," she told him to his surprise. "You pointed out my inferior connections and other shortcomings and I became quite enraged and refused you quite mercilessly," she admitted with great shame. "On the day I broke my wrist, I threw your insults back at you; I behaved quite badly, I confess, but the next morning it was as though it had never happened," she explained.

"But I have no memory of it," he replied with confusion.

"I am greatly relieved, William, it was not my best day, to be sure," she told him, filled with guilt.

"Did I follow you to the Rosings library?" he asked. When she nodded the affirmative, he continued: "What happened in the library? Anne did not know."

She smiled broadly as she recalled that particular Thursday: "I kissed you!" she told him, gazing at his lips.

"I am certain that I would remember kissing you," he said, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

She gently outlined his lips with her finger as she had done in the library. "We kissed on other occasions as well," she whispered.

He pulled her closer: "May I have a demonstration?" he asked with a smile. Since their chaperones were nowhere in sight, she leaned in and kissed him. When her tongue touched his, he pulled away and beheld her sheepish smile. "You seem quite practiced at this, dearest Lizzy," he observed with a smile.

"Yes, I had an excellent instructor and I have missed his kisses exceedingly," she said, leaning in to kiss him again. In between kisses, she told him about his drunken proposal at the parsonage window and how she was enthralled by his kisses; about his proposal in the Rosings study and how she was enraptured by his kisses. "However, the cosmos were not satisfied with my performance, nor were my parents," she told him as she kissed him again and again.

"Your parents?" he asked, in between kisses.

"Yes, we traveled here and you asked my Papa for his consent but he was very displeased that I had ruined my reputation by allowing you to kiss me," she told him while kissing him. Upon hearing this, he immediately pulled away and she was immediately filled with disappointment.

"We should find Charles and Jane," he told her, looking quite alarmed.

"Did I offend you, William?" she asked.

"No dearest, you simply reminded me that I should not be taking such liberties with you; your father would disapprove," he said gravely.

He helped her to her feet and she grasped his arm as they walked together in silence. They quickly encountered the younger sisters and inquired about Jane and Charles. Mary became alarmed and ran into the woods calling after her charges; the three emerged from the woods a few minutes later and the entire group began the walk back to the house. William observed the guilty faces and behavior of Charles and Jane as they walked ahead. When it became apparent that they had been involved in the same activity, William relaxed.

"You are still an excellent instructor," Elizabeth whispered as they walked, smiling up at him.

He squeezed her hand and smiled: "And you are still impertinent!" he replied with a warm smile. "I should never wish to be the cause of your shame or regret," he whispered.

She stood before him with eyes aflame: "Fitzwilliam Darcy! I have a long list of regrets from my behavior over the last few weeks! Kissing you is not on that list," she told him in no uncertain terms.

He smiled and they continued walking. As they reached the house, he stopped and stood before her: "I look forward to hearing more about your mysterious story," he told her with a smile. "I imagine it is quite amazing!" he exclaimed.

"Indeed! However, I feel certain that Anne will soon have a betrothal story of her own to share with us," she replied with a smile. She added: "I hope for Anne's sake, that her acceptance of her beloved's proposal requires far less persistence than mine did!" she said as she walked into the house, leaving him outside to ponder.

~~The Final End!~~

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!)


End file.
